31 Days with Lee TaeMin
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de AY
1. AZUL (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Azul  
PAREJA: 2Min (MinHo/TaeMin)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: **Lemmon gráfico/fetiche/parafilia **  
SUMMARY: '** _Porque siempre le había gustado ver aquel color en él'_

* * *

 **.**

 **AZUL**

 **.**

 **.**

—MinHo —suspiró el menor contra sus labios—. Vamos, muévete yaaaa...

Su suave voz sonando en aquel tono tan seductor y necesitado, sumado al hecho de ver de nuevo aquel hermoso color en esos hermosos y brillantes orbes fue lo que terminó por arrebatarle al mayor todo aquel escaso resto de control apenas contenido.

MinHo soltó entonces las riendas de su actual desmedida pasión y, embistiendo con fuerza, penetró salvajemente al menor mientras se deleitaba en la vista regalada ante él y los tan estimulantes y pecaminosos sonidos que salían de su amor.

El alto siempre había tenido un gusto particular de éxtasis al ver al menor vestido con cualquier tipo de **azul**. Era un color que, fuera cual fuera el estilo actual del maknae, sentía le sentaba siempre más que bien y enfatizaba arduamente su natural belleza. Su mayor gusto hasta entonces había sido cuando pudo disfrutar de verle en una antigua sesión de fotos para una entrevista debido a su debut como solista. Recordando como aquel traje azul le abrazaba el cuerpo como guante y como en respuesta él hubo hecho sus manos un puño apretado para contenerse de solo abalanzársele encima y arrancárselo sin más.

Pero esto, esto era completamente otro nivel de... lo que fuera. Bueno, realmente tenía un nombre para ello, pero no era algo que al alto le gustara admitir. Culpaba por completo al dino del grupo por poner esa horrenda palabra en su cabeza ya que fue él quien se había reído de él durante días al enterarse de su pequeña y ligera 'obsesión', burlándose a cada rato con que de un alien como él no era realmente nada raro que tuviera un 'fetiche' tan extraño como aquel.

No que le importara realmente lo que éste opinara sobre nada pero, esa palabra... nop, a MinHo no le gustaba ni tantito.

Para él no había dudas que desde que su hyung se había juntado con la diva del grupo, al perro se le habían pegado muchas de sus odiosas mañas. Malas para él mayormente. Pero, volviendo al tema... El solo hecho de ver a SU menor vestido de azul era una cosa, pero el tener que ver esas tan hermosas orbes de ese color casi todos los días ahora debido a la promoción de su nuevo comeback era sencilla y puramente demasiado. Su libido estaba por las nubes a todas horas y todos los días, a tal punto que en verdad creía que ya hasta compararlo con los conejos se le quedaría corto y pobre.

El alto parecía no poder alejar ni sacar sus manos del menor -y no era que éste a su vez se quejase demasiado-. Era ver aquel brillo azulado brillando de amor -y un poco de diversión-, por él y MinHo se sentía capaz hasta de vivir sin volver a respirar. Ver aquella tan hermosa vista así, servida ante él, desbordando lujuria y pasión, de amor y devoción por él, era el sentimiento de éxtasis más puro que podría tener.

Apuró sus embites entonces. La urgencia acuciaba ahora su cuerpo y la ciega necesidad de, finalmente, alcanzar esa sublime explosión -que ya bien conocía y que sabía le transportaba a su particular nirvana junto a su ladino y sensual pequeño amor-. Los gemidos inundaban el cuarto resonando en sus oídos, apremiándole; el apriete casi insoportablemente duro sobre su sensible carne, el picor de los pequeños arañazos que sentía ahora adornar su espalda. Todo ello fue lo que lo dejaba en el mismísimo borde, sí, pero a la espera. A la simple espera de aquello que sabía sería lo que lo haría caer por fin. Tal y como siempre.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado por suerte para ambos.

—MinHo... te amo...

Apenas un leve susurro con marcado aliento sobre su piel y eso fue todo.

El mayor se encontró instantáneamente llegando a su ansiado orgasmo, al tiempo que en respuesta daba un potente y acertado nuevo golpe a la ya pobre sobre abusada próstata del menor, quien desbordado de pasión se vio también inmediatamente arrastrado a la cúspide del éxtasis junto a él, haciéndole sentir así a MinHo como los músculos internos que rodeaban su miembro le apresaban, ordeñándole, además de la humedad tibia cayendo como perlas en su piel.

La presa que antes habían sido aquellas tersas piernas sobre sus caderas fueron perdiendo pronto su agarre, terminando por caer laxas a cada lado de su agitado cuerpo mientras ambos se dejaban yacer, agotados tras la faena recién realizada.

El único sonido ahora eran los suaves jadeos que parecían marcar el ritmo de la noche en su lucha por volver a hacer estable su respiración, dejándoles disfrutando el relax que les invadía por completo tras su liberación.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de calma, ambos voltearon a verse de nuevo, viendo como si de un espejo se tratase todo el amor y el ardor, la pasión y el deseo que aún quemaba en la mirada del otro, y tan solo sonriendo en respuesta... antes de que así, sin siquiera palabras... todo comenzara otra vez. Aunque esta vuelta hubo pequeños traviesos pensamientos rondándoles a cada uno.

 _'Definitivamente conejos ya les quedaba corto' -_ pensó MinHo.

 _'Creo que siempre amaré esta promoción... y que debo quedarme estos lentes...'_ -pensó TaeMin.

Diversos y divertidos pensamientos de hecho aunque en realidad... la diversión apenas acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. BANCA (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Banca  
PAREJA: 2Min (MinHo/TaeMin)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Simplemente aquel era el lugar ideal_

* * *

 **.**

 **BANCA**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente, allí estaba. Demonios, el lugar estaba casi tal cuál lo recordaba y eso me traía tantos recuerdos que tuve que irme a sentar. El viaje había sido largo y la cabeza me estaba matando por tan poco descanso ya que los nervios no me habían dejado en paz, pero no podía evitar recordarlo todo desde el momento en el que le conocí. Era como si cada evento hubiera sido apenas ayer.

Sí, recuerdo haberme sentado justo aquí aquella vez también. En esta **banca**. En este mismo lugar.

Nuestra banca.

Nuestro parque.

Nuestro lugar.

Aún recuerdo patente cómo le vi aquella primera vez a mis tiernos seis años. Tal inocencia.

Recuerdo que aquel día pensé que aquel niño alto se parecía mucho a uno de esos guerreros de los cuentos que me solía leer papá por las noches. Lucía tan enojado que por un momento me asusté de él también, pero no, él solo alejó de mí a esos niños molestos que siempre me quitaban mis juguetes y me burlaban hasta hacerme llorar antes de acercárseme y sonreírme con esa estúpida sonrisa cegadora tuya.

Fue un día tan feliz e importante para mí. Había hecho mi primer amigo.

Siempre pensé que había sido una especie de héroe, uno de esos caballeros de blanca armadura y todo eso porque desde ese día ya no se despegó de mí. Siempre protegiéndome. Siempre cuidándome. Así que, ¿cómo podría haber evitado luego enamorarme de él? Creo que mi opción se fue en cuanto le conocí, y está bien, no lo hubiera querido de ninguna otra manera. Aunque bueno, si soy sincero, sí deseé no haberle conocido un par de veces, como cuando fue nuestra primera gran pelea. Juro que quise despellejarle enterito. Él y sus estúpidas ideas románticas me han sacado más de una vena en la frente, eso es seguro, aún hoy no entiendo como fue capaz de no darse cuenta de lo que esa tal Sulli quería en verdad con él. Aisssh, estúpido alien deforme, aún me molesta de solo pensarlo. Y luego YonHa y Yuri y, puuuufff, siempre con lo mismo 'me ayudaba con una sorpresa para ti, amor'... arrrg, mejor no sigo por ahí, no es momento.

Mi siguiente recuerdo importante de este sitio fue que aquí mismo tuvimos nuestro primer beso... o mejor dicho ¡MinHo me robó mi primer beso! Yaaah, qué coraje. Vaya niño precoz salió el alien éste. Yo aquí, jugando inocentemente a ver formas en las nubes mientras comía mi rico helado cuando veo una cabezota ocultarme el cielo antes de sentir como él, o más bien su boca, se posaba sobre la mía-. A mí casi que me da algo de los nervios y él ahí, como si nada.

'Tenías chocolate allí, Minnie' -eso fue lo único que dijo antes de que me diera cuenta de que sus ojos se veían realmente enormes desde tan cerca. Casi como los de la rana Renné que solía ver en la tele los domingos en la casa de la abuela.

Apenas tenía 12 añitos y él a punto de cumplir tus catorce... estúpido MinHo rompe infancias.

Pero, me gustó -no podría mentir con eso y mucho menos podría mentirle a él cuando me preguntó al respecto un par de días después-, y ya luego solo nos pareció normal hacerlo.

Nos gustaba. Éramos amigos. Se sentía bien.

No teníamos idea de que no toda la gente lo viera así.

Y, aunque de todas formas seguimos con eso porque me ponía contento el sentirle tan cercano, fui aún más feliz cuando, un par de meses más tarde, me pidió allí mismo que fuera tu novio.

La verdad era que no teníamos idea de qué era exactamente lo que hacían los 'novios' así que seguimos haciendo lo mismo que hasta entonces... salvo que nos besábamos más. Sintiéndonos como chicos grandes al hacerlo. ¿Qué tontos, no?

Allí lo conocí; allí nos dimos el primer beso y allí mismo me pidió ser su novio. Pero fue también allí donde por primera vez lloré por él ... e incluso donde por primera vez hicimos el amor.

Culpo enteramente a mi rana mutante por haberme hecho tan pervertido como él.

Fue hermoso y muy, muy romántico. Fue una reconciliación perfecta luego de una semana tan distantes -insisto, fue un completo idiota al caer en las falsas ideas de la estúpida de Sulli pero lo perdoné y perdono por como resultó todo después-. Sentirme suyo fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado hasta ahora, además de ser un nuevo paso en nuestras vidas como uno.

Pero, siempre me sentí en falta... siempre sentí que eras él quien hacía todo por 'nosotros', quién estaba más al pendiente de consentirme y complacerme. Quién dejaba a veces sus cosas de lado por seguirme, por mimarme y acompañarme. Y no es como si alguna vez me hubiera reclamado algo pero, no puedo evitar sentir que estoy en falta con él. Que le debo mucho por compensar porque esto que tenemos es una relación de dos y...

—¡TaeMin!

—¡AH! —Grité porque, ¡Joder, casi me da un paro!

—¡Wow!

Había estado tan ensimismado pensando y recordando que ni cuenta me di que ya había llegado. Mierda, los nervios están comenzando a carcomerme... de nuevo ¡y el hecho que me esté dando vueltas como molinete no está ayudando! Aisssh...

—Min... —llegué a decir antes de que sintiera como era levantado en sus brazos. Esos que siempre me hacían sentir en casa, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos.

—Wow... ¡te extrañé! —dijo deteniendo los giros al fin—. Key va a matarte por cierto ¿¡Porqué no nos dijiste que salías hoy!? Sabes que hubiera ido a buscarte con los chicos y... Dios... Nunca más Minnie, ¿me oyes? Nunca más dejaré que te me escapes por tanto tiempo. Ahhh, ¡pensé que iba a volverme loco! Tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre, ha estado como loca desde que supo que estabas por salir y...

¡Vaya que estaba exaltado!

—Min... ¡MIN!

—¿Sí? —respondió. Sus ojos brillantes inusualmente chicos debido a la gran sonrisa que formaba su boca. Dios. Yo también lo había extrañado. Mucho. Tanto que a veces dolía. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo... era el momento. Era por lo que había estado esperando desde hacía más de seis meses.

—Te amo —dije, sonriente, porque no había ninguna otra manera para estar ahora. Prácticamente sentía la felicidad desbordarme por los poros.

—Te amo también Minnie y...

—No. Espera... yo...

¡Ay, mierda! ¿Porqué era tan difícil? Era solo una frase... ¡Ya hasta me había estudiado el monólogo y todo!

—¿Minnie? —la confusión adornaba su rostro y yo estaba allí, queriendo hablar pero ¡las palabras no salían y estaba comenzando a flipar! Quería llorar y sé que Min lo notó porque pude ver como su expresión de nuevo cambió.

¡A la mierda! -pensé, entre molesto, aterrado, nervioso, feliz y muchas otras cosas más porque bueno, hacía ya meses que no le veía y más de dos años en los que nos habíamos separado debido a que ambos habíamos decidido hacer nuestro servicio juntos para no estar separados más de lo estrictamente necesario. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas y quizás no hubiera sido buena idea el decidir hacer aquello justo entonces pero yaaaa... ahora no era el momento de echarme atrás por lo que, respiré hondo y... joder, ahí va...

—Min, yo —Ay, Dios, ay Dios... AY DIOS— ¿Te casarte, amo conmigo?

¡Ay jodeeeer!

—Ehhh...

Silencio IN-CÓ-MO-DO.

—¡AHHH! Yo no... ¡AHHHH! No puedo, no puedo. Malditas palabras, fue su culpa Min, lo juro ¡las estúpidas palabras solo no quisieron saliiiiir! y, ¡AHHH! —dije finalmente de corrida antes de ponerme de cuclillas en el piso y enterrar allí mi tonta cabeza.

Por favor, trágame tierra... trágame, trágame, ¡PERO YA!

—Minnie...

La cagué. La cagué. Bien hecho Lee TaeMin. Una sola vez tenías que hacer algo por él. Una. ¡UNAAAAAA!

—¡TaeMin!

—¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que no nos vimos? — le dije de pronto esperanzado, viéndolo sin ver realmente.

—Acepto...

—Podría ir a tu casa luego ¿sí? — mi cabeza estaba maquinando formas y más formas en arreglar un poco el desastre. Bueno, definitivamente el efecto sorpresa ya no contaba pero aún podría mejorar... bueno, realmente no podría empeorarlo, eso seguro.

—Acepto Minnie.

—Y juro que entonces lo diré bien... Y ¿Qué? — Esperen, alto ¿qué ha dicho?

—Que acepto, tonto.

—¿Aceptas qué? ¿Eh? ¿Que aceptas el qué?... ¡Oye! ¡Bájame Min! —el muy bruto me había echado sobre su hombro como si fuera su antigua estúpida bolsa de deportes ¡Mi cabeza no está para más tumbos ahora!

—Dios, juro que voy a terminar internado en un loquero por tu culpa Lee TaeMin —dijo Min entonces, riéndose tan fuerte -asumo que de mí y mi eterna torpeza-, que tuvo que bajarme antes de solo girarse y comenzar a caminar.

—¿Eh? Pero si yo...

¡Paren todo! Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Él entendió ¿no? Él acaba de, ¿aceptar-me? ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

—¿TÚ... ACEPTAS-TE? ¿Aceptaste, cierto? ¿Cierto, cierto, cierto?

Oh Dios... ¡ME VOY A CASAR!

Sí, caí un poco tarde...

—Ya te estabas tardando bebé... —dijo el muy...

¡A la mierda! Se me han estrujado las pelotas de los nervios que pasé pero, esa sonrisa. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en su rostro antes. No así.

Creo que me había quedado embobado viéndolo, de nuevo, porque cuando parpadeé ya lo tenía otra vez frente a mí, aún con esa sonrisa cegadora. Incluso sus ojos brillaban aún más que aquella vez que le había regalado esos botines firmados para los cuales había ahorrado como, toda la vida...

—Te amo Minnie, y sí, acepto casarme contigo bobo —dijo antes de guiñarme el ojo y darme un pequeño beso en la frente—. Ahora vamos, vamos a decirle a Key que tiene una fiesta para planear.

—¡MIN!

—¿Sí?

—¡MIN!

—¿Síííí?

—Ahora nunca dejarás de ser MI Min.

—Tonto Minnie —dijo acercándome a él— ¿Acaso no lo sabes aún? — Yo negué.

 _¿Qué tenía que saber? ¿De qué me perdí?_

— Tonto, tonto, Lee TaeMin. Yo he sido tuyo desde el día que te conocí — y me besó, justo ahí, haciéndome sentir todo el amor que hemos fomentado durante estos dieciséis años juntos y haciéndome sentir al fin que había vuelto a mi hogar.

Sí... por fin. Entiéndase; POR. _FIN_. Después de dos años, tres meses, y dos días -con tres horas y algunos minutos-, volví a sentirme en mi hogar. Y esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. CUCHILLO (TaeMin)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Cuchillo  
PAREJA: TaeMin (sin pareja definida)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Una celebración, un accidente y mucho pero mucho amor_

* * *

 **.**

 **CUCHILLO**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya a ayudarte, Taebaby? — preguntó su amigo Key por teléfono como por quinta vez.

— No Key, tranquilo. He visto el video unas quince veces ya, he revisado que tuviera todo también, tres veces, y he preparado cada cosa que debo utilizar para no tener luego ningún contratiempo. Tengo mi ropa lista sobre la cama y estoy con cinco horas de adelanto para poder hacer todo con suma tranquilidad.

— Uff, bien, bien pero ¿no entiendo porqué no puedo ir a ayudarte!

— Key omma, por favor. Quiero hacer esto solo hoy. Por favor, entiende, quiero hacer esto como mi regalo para él. Sabes que lo merece y, ¡Tampoco es que sea tan inútil, Key! Aisssh... — terminó gritándole TaeMin al final porque ya estaba un poco harto de que le estuviera llamando a cada rato para ver como iba todo, haciendo que el mayor saltara del susto allí donde estaba antes de alejar el aparato infernal de su delicada oreja y sobándosela un poco.

— Yaaah, pequeño bruto, ¡casi me dejas sin tímpano! — rezongó antes de suspirar— . Bien, bien, te dejo entonces, pero quiero todos los detalles mañana! ¿de acuerdo, bebé?

— Sííí...

.

La odisea de preparar la cena finalmente comenzó para el menor y, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó.

Cuando la alarma que previamente hubo preparado en su celular sonó, le sorprendió tanto que solo gritó, espantado ya que, no sabía cómo exactamente pero la comida aún no la terminaba de cocer, aún no se había bañado, cambiado, ni mucho menos arreglado ¡Y faltaba tan solo una hora para que su novio llegara al fin a la casa!

La desesperación le estaba ganando por lo que, apenas echando otro vistazo rápido a la comida en el horno, dejó todo allí como estaba para ir a darse una ducha rápida (en lugar del soñado baño de sales perfumadas que había dejado preparado), saliendo luego a trompicones también de allí y secándose aún mientras ya comenzaba a cambiarse, maldiciendo al notar como su ropa se mojaba y arrugaba, muy lejos de la imagen fresca y pulcra que en un momento había soñado dar.

Cepilló sus húmedos cabellos blancos dorados al tiempo que bajaba la escalera, nuevamente rumbo a la cocina, antes de solo detenerse en la puerta deésta y jadear debido a lo que veía.

Una especie de neblina comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar debido al humo que podía ver saliendo de la olla que había dejado sobre la hornalla. Hornalla que aparentemente, en su prisa, había olvidado apagar y ahora, se lehabía quemado el arroz.

¡Se le había quemado el puto jodido arroz!

Taemin corrió a quitar la pobre quemada olla del fuego antes de solo tirarla a la bacha, notando como el fuego estaba al mínimo...

'¡Idiota!' -se dijo enojado. En lugar de haberla apagado solo le había bajado al fuego.

No era salvable. Para nada.

El arroz sabía a quemado le pusiera lo que le pusiera y... él solo quería llorar. Pero no lo haría. Aún había tiempo.

Decidido, TaeMin se giró entonces hacia el horno para checar como iba el pollo con especias y la fuente de verduras, agarrando a las apuradas un trapo desde detrás de sí en lugar de la agarradera que veía más lejos, para poder sacar la fuente y remover todo un poco, sin siquiera percatarse el filoso cuchillo que había dejado tirado encima de éste antes y que, ante el firme agarre, le hizo soltar un largo silbido y algunos cuantos coloridos juramentos al sentir el picor del corte que se le hubo abierto en la piel.

Todo paró entonces para él.

No hizo nada.

TaeMin de pronto, solo se quedó allí, mirando sus dedos índice y medio sangrar antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al piso y echarse a llorar porque parecía estar maldito a la hora de cocinar ya que siempre todo terminaba saliéndole mal.

'Era un tonto' -se decía a sí mismo una y otra y otra vez-. 'Tonto, tonto, tonto Lee TaeMin'

¡Él solo había querido hacer una rica cena para celebrar su primer aniversario de novios! ¡No era justo! ¡No lo era para nada!

¡Él en verdad se había esforzado, maldita sea!

Realmente enojado consigo mismo siguió jurando y perjurando mentalmente a todo...

Estúpido arroz.

Estúpida comida.

Estúpido cuchillo.

Y sobre todo, ¡estúpido, estúpido Lee TaeMin!

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. DÍA (OnTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Día  
PAREJA: OnTae (Onew/TaeMin)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** Continuación de Cuchillo

* * *

 **.**

 **DÍA**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el **día**... y los nervios estaban matándole lenta y dolorosamente desde ya hacía un mes.

Durante todo aquel día, Onew había sido nada más que un pobre ente.

Su siempre brillante mente aquel día brillaba por su ausencia.

Su característica y hermosa sonrisa había misteriosamente desaparecido y su humor -algo extraño pero humor al fin-, había pasado de raro a inexistente.

Pero ahora, apenas en minutos, todo aquello estaba por terminar... ¡Y ya no podía esperar! así como tampoco podía evitar recordar.

Había sido ya un año y medio desde que había conocido al menor, en aquella fiesta de beneficencia a la que, como siempre había planeado no ir, pero que, por azares del destino había terminado asistiendo... y disfrutando más de lo que jamás habría de admitir.

Había estado allí, en su mesa, charlando amenamente junto a algunos de sus varios colegas cuando la voz del presentador del evento llamó su atención -así como la de todos- al anunciar una nueva presentación.

Y ahí fue que lo vio.

Allí, en aquel minúsculo escenario, bailando junto a su compañera de baile con una fluidez y elegancia que lo había dejado con la boca abierta -aún momentos después de que hubieran terminado-, y con una cierta inesperada 'respuesta' en su anatomía.

Luego fue cuestión de tiempo realmente.

El chico -de quién aún no sabía el nombre-, y la chica, se encontraban hablando animadamente con su jefe de piso cuando él se encontró haciendo su camino directo hacia ellos. Sin importarle mucho el quedar como un entrometido ni como un idiota embobado porque aunque le doliera el ego, lo reconocía, lo estaba. Él había quedado idiotizado nomás verle y había quedado prendado al segundo de escucharle.

Conseguir su número de teléfono había sido la gloria pero el conseguir que aceptara a salir a cenar con él cuando finalmente le había hablado unos días después, fue su perdición.

El pequeño -entonces moreno y ahora rubio como el más brillante sol-, le había robado el corazón de tal manera que sabía sin lugar a dudas que él jamás podría volver a sentirse completo sin él.

Y de ahí sus nervios entonces porque era justo aquel el día en el que le pediría aceptara casarse con él. Se la pasó imaginando tantas respuestas y situaciones que su corazón se sentía estallar.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca imagino (y no podría haber imaginado ni en un millón de años tampoco), era que al entrar al departamento que ahora compartían, lo primero que escuchara fuera el muy audible llanto de su novio, oler un fuerte olor a quemado y ver hasta un poco de humo saliendo desde la apertura que sabía de sobra daba a la cocina de la casa.

Asustado, corrió a ver qué demonios había pasado.

— ¡TaeMin! — gritó sin más al entrar, viéndole allí, tirado en el piso, con su pequeño y tierno rostro todo rojo y arrugado por el llanto mientras notaba como acunaba una de sus manos dentro de un trapo algo sucio desde el cuál también se podía ver la sangre, con la otra.

— ¡Hyung! ¡Onew! Lo siento — lloró más fuerte el menor para asombro del recién llegado— . Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo... yo qui-se, ha-hacerte, la cena... pero... arroz y... quemado... y el cuchillo, entonces y... y yo... ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Y, pesar de lo extraño que aquello hubiera sonado. Onew le entendió a la perfección y de inmediato, enterneciéndose de adoración por el solo gesto. Avanzando hacia él -y cerrando todas las llaves de gas en el camino-, Onew observó todo y sonrió. Su bello novio había intentado -y al parecer batallado-, en hacer lo más difícil para él. Cocinar.

Su pequeño TaeMin había querido hacerle la cena... No era realmente su culpa que el pobre quemara hasta el pan por lo que, para el mayor, aquello era solo una prueba más porque ¿cómo no amar a aquel hermoso ser humano que haría lo que fuera, hasta lo imposible solo por darle un gusto a él?

Fue entonces cuando Onew, con toda la paciencia y amor del mundo, aún con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, levantó aquella tierna cara sonrojada y triste hacia él antes de solo relajarse y preguntar un simple y sorpresivo;

— Lee TaeMin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Porque, puede que en su mente hubiera habido nervios y dudas antes, pero en su corazón el pensamiento de pertenecerse nunca flaqueó.

Y, si aquella noche la sonrisa boba de Onew no se borró, si TaeMin lloró un poco más, si la cena fue un poco más seca y 'ahumada' de lo normal; nada importó, porque de ahora en más serían ellos... ellos para siempre.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. ELEFANTE (TaeKey)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Elefante  
PAREJA: TaeKey (TaeMin/Key)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash/mpreg** **  
SUMMARY:** _¿Quién dijo que el embarazo era fácil?_

* * *

 **.**

 **ELEFANTE**

.

 _'Y aquí vamos de nuevo'_ -pensó Tae un poco cansado ya.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Mírame! ¡Mira como estoy! No, mejor no me mires, ¡Que no me mires he dicho! Maldita sea, ¡Me veo horrible!

— Pues no te he oído quejarte cuando lo estábamos haciendo, amor — dijo el menor entre clamado y divertido puesto que esta escena era ya cosa de casi todos los días, por lo que realmente había perdido su gravedad en el proceso... al menos para él, claro porque para Key...

TaeMin era el menor de los dos en esa relación, pero definitivamente era el más maduro también.

Él se encargaba de ir a trabajar, de que Key tuviera todo cuánto y cómo lo quisiera y... bueno, sí, lo consentía demasiado quizás pero también era cierto que lo amaba tanto o más de lo que lo consentía.

— ¡Yaaah! ¡No digas esas cosas TaeMin! No quise... yo no, eso no es... Pfff, yah tú, sabes muy bien que eso no es lo que quise decir.

— Yah, yah, no te enojes o te saldrán arrugas. Sabes que no es bueno enojarte tanto en tu estado, amor ¿sí? vamos, ya cálmate ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero, es que debes parar de consentirme tanto en todo TaeMin.

 _'Sip, definitivamente, ahí vamos de nuevo_ ' -suspiró Tae mientras que la diatriba/monólogo de nunca acabar de su novio retomaba su ritmo... de nuevo.

Lo que Key, su amado, loco, extravagante y precioso pero algo histérico novio parecía no querer entender era que él no iba -bajo ningún punto de vista-, dejar de consentirlo, estuviera embarazado o no. Hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera porque él era ahora su novio, su pareja, sí, pero durante mucho tiempo antes de eso él fue de hecho su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida de hecho. Además, y por si ese solo hecho no bastara, él era también la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que dicho sea de paso estaba llevando en su seno a su preciado y muy esperado hijo desde hacía ya unos preciosos ocho meses ya.

Aunque ningún mes fue fácil para él siendo quien era Key. Ni siquiera al principio...

Había habido vómitos, llantos, gritos. Un tiempo de un voraz apetito sexual... y la total, triste y absoluta abstinencia días después. Más gritos, más llantos. Emoción cuando fueron capaces de verlo como se había comenzado a formar y un completo júbilo cuando ambos pudieron compartir del sentirlo patear. La acidez, la picazón, la sensibilidad en la piel -sobre todo en los pezones-. Los pies hinchados, los calambres. ¡El maldito dolor lumbar! y... desde hacía ya un mes...

— ¡No sé cómo es que puedes quedarte ahí viéndome así! ¿No te doy asco acaso? ¡Mírame! Parezco una carpa de circo ambulante, una morsa marina ¡una jodida ballena azul... encallada! Estoy como un maldito **elefante** y tú, tú solo vas, y me traes más y más helado, y mis chocolates y, y... — le gritó el mayor antes de sentarse (o más bien tirarse sería la palabra) en el sillón y echarse a llorar a grita un poco más muy desconsoladamente una vez más...

Fue apróximadamente desde el dichoso séptimo mes cuando toda la vida de TaeMin se volvió un verdadero caos. Justo desde el momento exacto en el que su tan amado pantalón más 'ancho' favorito de diseño le dejó de quedar. Ahora el mayor se la pasaba despotricando cada dos por tres de cuán 'gordo' estaba, de lo 'enorme' que lucía y lo mal que se veía... antes de rendirse y volver a pedir algo más, de lo que fuera, porque luego de gritar y llorar tanto solo le entraba más hambre y, sí, era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Sin embargo, TaeMin entendía -o lo intentaba. Mucho- y solo se limitaba a oírlo, complacerlo y repetirle -en cuanto tuviera un segundo para hablar-, lo mismo que le decía desde siempre una vez más. Siempre lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez, y ls que hiciera falta para que su amado sintiera cuánto lo quería una vez más.

Y no fue diferente entonces tampoco...

— Key, amor. Te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé. No me importa como luces porque es a nuestro precioso hijo a quien llevas ahí, ¿cómo podría no consentir a mis dos amores, eh? Vamos, toma, límpiate esas lágrimas que ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar ¿sí? Nunca te preocupes por eso amor, porque yo siempre te amaré y lo haré estés como estés — dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y lo abrazaba fuerte de nuevo, sintiendo a su pequeño hijo patear contra su lado, intentando demostrar con cada hecho y asegurar con cada palabra todo el amor que pudiera hacerle llegar. Todo el amor que el mayor, día a día, se había encargado de cosechar.

— ¿Tae?

— Mmm...

— Perdón.

— Shhh...

— ¿Tae?

— Mmm...

— Tengo hambre...

Y sí, definitivamente aquel era el cuento de nunca acabar... pero también era el cuento más hermoso que una persona pudiera crear.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. FIDEOS (TaeKai)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Fideos  
PAREJA: TaeKai (TaeMin/Kai -EXO-)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _¿Celos? ¿Dónde?_ (escena ubicada luego del programa de SHINee en la SNL)

* * *

 **.**

 **FIDEOS**

.

— Y, ¿aún sigue enfadado por eso? — preguntó JongHyun, obteniendo como primera respuesta no más que un muy sonoro suspiro ya que, no, aunque TaeMin quisiera decir un automático no, y que solo eran cosas que pasaban pero que ahora estaba todo bien. No era así.

— Sí — volvió a suspirar, haciendo una pausa— ... y yo ya no sé qué demonios hacer para que se le pase de una buena vez, hyung — se quejó, cerrando los ojos porque la pobre luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la van en la que iban le molestaba.

Estaba cansado. Estaba molesto, y muy muy frustrado.

El dilema de lo sucedido en lo del SNL había sido hacía ya una semana y su novio aún no le dirigía la palabra más que para un seco sí o no.

Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero a la vez se sentía bastante incomprendido él.

Era trabajo... ambos lo sabían, pero por algún extraño motivo, Kai en verdad se había enojado al ver la parte en la que quedaba casi pegado labio a labio en un beso con aquella nonna debido a los **fideos**.

— Mmm... yah, dile que deje de hacer berrinche y hable con sentido. Avancen su relación con madurez — terminó el mayor, mirando al maknae -aunque éste ya no lo pareciera-, con intensidad.

— Sí hyung, gracias — contestó TaeMin, pensativo.

Su hyung tenía razón. Pero ahora sería mejor descansar.

Necesitaba un poco de paz.

.

— ¿Jong In? — llamó al entrar al departamento que compartía junto al menor desde hacía ya un par de meses.

— Aquí.

De nuevo una palabra -pensó Tae cansado.

Había estado todo el día de un lugar a otro y, aunque se divirtió por momentos, todo aquello le había dejado agotado a más no poder y lo único que quería, o más bien ya necesitaba en esos momentos, era solo comer algo rápido y tirarse a dormir porque sabía que al día siguiente sería igual o peor. Sabiendo por experiencia también que necesitaba descansar tanto cuánto pudiera, dónde y cómo pudiese.

Cansado y más que un poco renuente -porque la verdad era que no estaba con ánimos ni ganas de aguantar ninguna escena o planteo-, entró a la cocina asombrándose al ver varios platos ya dispuestos preparados y otros tantos por salir, hechos por un JongIn que se veía igual de cansado que él pero concentrado en la tarea que hacía entonces.

—¿Kai?

—Mmm... eh, hola. Ahí tienes la cena. Yo...

El mayor suspiró.

Mejor sería solo irse a dormir. No quería pelear más y últimamente era eso lo único que hacían cada vez que comenzaban a hablar. Quería seguir el consejo de su hyung, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar bien en qué decir además de más bien irritable debido al mismo, lo cuál solo lo frustraba aún más.

—Mira, JongIn, estoy demasiado cansado y no quiero discutir ¿sí? —dijo frotando su mano por su cara—. Mejor me voy a dormir Buenas noches —dijo, haciéndole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de girarse para irse.

—¡Espera! Tae. Yo... lo siento —TaeMin se giró a verle—. Sé que este es un tiempo estresante y que no he ayudado al crearte problemas innecesarios. Fui inmaduro al tener celos de aquello e infantil y testarudo en mantenerme así por tanto tiempo. Hice, hice esta cena para disculparme pero, no lo sé, las palabras solo no parecían querer salir entonces y, lamento haberlo arruinado de nuevo —dij el menor con la tristeza brillando en su rostro mientras TaeMin estaba allí, aún quieto y en silencio.

—Tonto. Eres un tonto Kai. No hacía falta que hicieras nada más que volver a ser tú —dijo tras acercársele y agarrarlo por la cintura porque ya no aguantaba la distancia que se había impuesto entre ellos—. Te quiero a ti. No hay razón para los celos pero, si los sientes, recuerda que es a ti a quién regresaré siempre porque hemos pasado por tanto...

—Lo sé —respondió el menor, aferrándose al otro ahora, tomando su hermosa cara entre sus manos y acariciándole cuanto podía—. Te quiero también, hyung.

—Te quiero también, mi Kai —respondió Tae, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía contra sí, porque sabía, lo conocía como a nadie y sabía que, por como era, decir todo aquello le habría costado horrores. Porque ninguno de ellos solían hablar así de abiertamente de sus sentimientos y eso le hacía saborear y valorar aquello aún más.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. GALLETAS (TaeKai)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Galletas  
PAREJA: TaeKai  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Continuación de FIDEOS_

* * *

 **.**

 **GALLETAS**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras haber aclarado sus sentimientos, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso que demostró cuán verdaderamente se habían extrañado. Cuánto habían extrañado aquello, el estar así. El sentirse.

Hasta que el ligero olor a quemado comenzó a invadir sus fosas nasales haciéndolos reírse ante las muecas que hacían con sus narices por el incidente.

Ambos terminaron de hacer todo lo que faltaba y sirvieron la cena antes de llevar todo hacia el sillón de la sala ante la mesa baja para así poder comer de lo más cómodos y relajados mientras veían algún programa o película y hablaban entre sí, poniéndose al corriente de todo aquello que les había ido pasando durante aquellos días en los que se mantuvieron distantes.

Tras la cena, el mayor -haciendo perfecta gala de su lado caprichoso y preferente por lo dulce-, fue a la cocina en busca del helado y las **galletas** de chispas (que siempre solía tener fuera la época que fuera), llevando luego todo de regreso para comer aquello juntos, felices mientras disfrutaban de nuevo de conjunta tranquilidad ya que, luego de días tan agitados como aquellos, la tranquilidad era lo que más apreciaban y valoraban por lo que era.

Eran felices juntos y les bastaba.

Tenían el trabajo que siempre habían soñado -aún a pesar de lo mucho que les exigía-. Tenían amigos que los querían tal y cómo eran. Tenían familias que amaban y respetaban más que nada.

Y se tenían a ellos.

A veces Kai no podía creer su suerte porque, a pesar de que a él le había gustado su hyung desde incluso antes que debutara y la vida de idol le cambiara, él había guardado sus sentimientos debido a estar demasiado inseguro respecto a cómo proseguir... hasta que aquel día, en donde la inmensa alegría de su primera victoria, de su primer premio lo embargó y no pudo evitar el correr hacia él. Yendo directo a su casa justo después del inmediato festejo con sus compañeros en lugar de ir con ellos a descansar como le había dicho el mannager que hiciera. Terminando por apretarlo contra sí antes de tomar su nuca y tirar de ella hacia delante, hacia él, uniendo así sus bocas en un beso torpe y algo rudo ni bien el mayor le hubo abierto la puerta, olvidando incluso la precaución de que de ahora en adelante sería alguien constantemente observado, juzgado y criticado, donde la privacidad sería el premio real. Y su hyung igual.

Sin embargo no había sido fácil. TaeMin había inclusive luchado contra ello en un comienzo, balanceándose sobre la delgada línea de no querer ceder a lo que el menor quería y el mantenerlo tan cercano como siempre hubieron sido y como quería que siguieran siendo porque más allá de todo lo que menos quería era perder a su amigo.

Según lo que el mismo TaeMin le hubo contado luego, él había luchado más que nada contra lo de ser tratado o visto como una 'chica' debido al complejo que había desarrollado luego de tantas burlas por haberse visto tan 'bonito' cuando le habían obligado a vestirse, lucir y actuar como una. Pero fuera de eso, TaeMin siempre lo quiso mucho como amigo y, quizás debido a su tipo de vida jamás se planteó o siquiera pensó en sus sentimientos por él como algo más. Nunca se había detenido a hacerlo. Ni permitido.

Por eso, fue después de una ardua y larga lucha interna -que mantuvo su amistad en un dudoso punto extraño por algunos meses- que finalmente cedió y se permitió a sí mismo sentir algo más por él que simple amistad.

Aquel había sido uno de los días más felices de la vida de Kai superando incluso al de su debut como artista, pero no a aquella vez en que TaeMin le había pedido que viviese con él y, sin embargo, todos aquellos momentos juntos eran lo que le hacían sentir que era la persona más feliz del mundo. Alguien feliz y enamorado, tanto que a veces se sentía a punto de estallar de pura felicidad y que -más allá de no ser del tipo de decir su sentir en palabras- algunas veces sentía lo podría incluso gritar, cosa que secretamente le divertía al pensar en como habría de reaccionar entonces ante aquello más de una fan.

El solo pensamiento hizo que se le escapase una risa suave por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Tae tras Kai, abrazándose a su cuerpo. El sueño más que evidente en su tono.

—En como se pondrían las fans, si supieran de pronto cuánto te amo —confesó JongIn susurrando al final pero sabiéndose escuchado -si el apriete en su agarre era cualquier indicación-.

El menor sintió entonces un beso de mariposa sobre un lado de su cuello que le hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Tal y como siempre en realidad.

—Tonto. Te amo también, JongIn...

Sí, porque ahora que la pelea finalmente había terminado entre ellos ambos podían volver a dormir y descansar en paz -pensó Kai, disfrutando plenamente de la paz que aquellos brazos a su alrededor le otorgaban-, durmiéndose sin saberlo con una sonrisa tonta adornando su cara.

Una sonrisa idéntica a la que lucía el mayor a su lado.

Porque sin importar cuántos obstáculos -propios o ajenos- debieran de superar y muy a pesar de todo y todos, ellos se amaban, y siempre se iban a amar.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. IMÁN (JongTae2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: IMÁN  
PAREJA: JongTae/2MIN  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Dispositivo con un magnetismo significativo, de forma que atrae a otros imanes y/o metales_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Imán**

.

.

—Apresúrate.

—Voy, voy... joder.

—Ahh, ahh, ahí, sííí, ahí.

—Ngg, mierda cariño, ¿cómo es... que si-gues, tan... ughh... malditamente apretado?

—Ahh, sííí...

—Jajaja... acaso... ¿acaso... tu precioso, noviecito, ya no te atiendes... con ganas, hermoso?

—Mmm... ohh, síí, justo ahí. Ohh, más, más... —dijo el rubio, sin importarle ni un cuerno lo que fuera que saliera de la boca del mayor.

—Responde bebé. Mmm... tan apretadito. Tan caliente —insistió el mayor ralentizando sus embestidas, para la completa desesperación del menor.

No sabía porqué realmente hacía aquello. No era como si en realidad quisiera saber como alguien más follaba o no a SU bebé y, sin embargo, siempre terminaba cayendo en lo mismo. Nunca lograba detener su boca o contener sus palabras. Siempre tan falto de todo ante, él.

—Mmm —gimió el rubio ansioso, sintiendo como el mayor le obligaba a mantenerse justo en el borde y cómo su cuerpo clamaba por caer—. Sí cariño, él me coge tan rico, siempre —respondió TaeMin, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia abajo sensualmente, apretando con ganas aquel falo ya tan conocido—. Él me coge, cada noche y, a veces incluso más veces en el, día —comentaba al compás del rebote, sabiendo que sus palabras picarían certeras en el ego de su amante y esperando aquella bestial respuesta en su cuerpo—. Me parte, en dos. Siempre. Me- me hace su, p-putita. Me abre, de una y... ¡Ahhh! Sí, sí, ¡así! ¡Más! ¡más! ¡Ahí Jong! Ahhh...

Taemin gritó descontrolado cuando, finalmente, su orgasmo arrasó con él, haciéndole tensar y relajar el cuerpo con cada espasmo que recorría su cuerpo, con cada oleada de placer que le embargaba tras tan inmensa culminación. Disfrutando gloriosamente de los últimos segundos de aquellos duros y ya arrítmicos golpes en su culo. Golpes que presionaban una y otra vez su ya maltrecha próstata con implacable rudeza -seguramente debido a lo dicho-.

—Minnie... —gimió el otro en su oído, medio lamento, medio rugido. Y luego, el silencio. Silencio solo roto por aquellas respiraciones jadeantes.

Todo había terminado.

Una vez ya más calmados, TaeMin respiró hondo antes de arrancarse de sobre el cuerpo de su hyung -quién quedó un tanto desmadejado sobre aquel raro sillón-. Parándose sobre piernas temblorosas, el menor se afirmó y comenzó a inspeccionar el ambiente en busca de sus prendas desparramadas, antes de ir moviéndose para levantarlas e ir colocándoselas de una en una, sin apuro pero con diligencia; mientras el mayor solo le miraba.

—¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Vas a casarte con él?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

TaeMin, quién estaba levantando su arrugada camisa de sobre la mesa, se giró con ella en la mano y le contestó mirándole a los ojos;

—Porque lo amo.

—¡Mientes! ¿Cómo puedes decir amarle cuanto has terminado de revolcarte conmigo?

Era el momento, pensó el menor.

—Porque él lo sabe —declaró el menor, dejando estático a Jong.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que lo sabe. Que le he dicho absolutamente todo y que, aún así, a pesar de que casi termina conmigo, me acepta. Que sabe que lo he engañado contigo más veces de las que puedo recordar y que sabe que hoy he venido aquí, a follar contigo una vez más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le has dicho? ¿Por qué? ¡Esto era nuestro! ¡Nuestro secreto! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque ya no soy tuyo Jong...

—No...

—Hemos extendido esto por demasiado tiempo.

—No.

—Sí. Esto, esta cosa extraña nuestra se ha terminado hoy acá. Lo amo. Lo amo como nunca llegué a amarte a ti incluso y, no puedo, no puedo hacer esto más. Y lo siento. Lo siento porque sabes que aún te amo, así como sé que tú aún me amas -a pesar de estar con Key desde hace ya tanto también-. Lo siento porque por más que lo intenté no pude soportar el amor destructivo que tuvimos. Lo siento por recaer en ti, en tus besos y abrazos una y otra y otra vez a pesar de saber que le haríamos daño a otras personas. Te amo y creo que siempre lo haré, pero lo nuestro nunca podrá ser porque no sabemos amarnos bien. No sabemos amarnos como el otro necesita sin hacernos daño. Sabes que lo intentamos todo, pero simplemente no estamos destinados a ser y, ahora... ahora en verdad lo amo y no puedo, no puedo poner en riesgo lo que tengo con él por... ti.

—Sabes que esto volverá a pasar. Lo sabes. No podemos estar separados.

Taemin negó.

—No Jonghyun. Este fue mi adiós. ¿No lo entiendes? Me casaré con MinHo, me pidió matrimonio y yo no pude decir sí automáticamente porque me sentí la peor basura de la historia. Tuve que decir en cambio, _'Min, hay algo que tienes que saber'_ , y me dolió como nada que haya pasado el ver su rostro contraído por el dolor de saber que tan grande y monstruoso fue mi, nuestro, engaño. Tú, su amigo, yo su novio de años. Le dije todo. Como comenzó lo nuestro. Nuestras idas y venidas en secreto. Nuestros celos enfermos. Nuestra maldita sed de posesión sobre el otro. Las peleas... los golpes. Le dije cuántas veces nos alejamos y cuántas veces recaímos -aún cuando estábamos con otras personas-. Le dije nuestras mutuas amenazas sobre decírselo a la pareja del otro. Le dije de nuestro 'acuerdo'. Y, ¿sabes que dijo?

Jonghyun negó, el miedo brillando inconfundible en sus ojos.

—Después de que me dejó con una mirada de odio aquel día, no supe nada de él durante una semana. Una semana en la que me lloré todo y más. Una semana en la que me quise morir por haber sido tan rematadamente estúpido al haber arruinado algo hermoso como aquello. Al haber contaminado desde el principio ese amor tan puro con este amor nuestro, tan tóxico, tan retorcido. Él vino después de siete días y yo al fin sentí que podía volver a respirar. Su mirada no me decía nada, ni odio, ni amor. Nada. Él solo me preguntó una cosa; ' _¿Lo dejarías por mí?'_ y, ahí lo supe, yo no podría vivir ahora sin él porque lo amo más que a nada y haría lo que fuera por retenerlo a mi lado, porque lo amo a él más de lo que alguna vez te amé a ti... y ese fue mi remedio de ti y nuestra historia juntos. Esta fue mi despedida, de ti, de lo nuestro. Fue mi cierre a esta historia que hace años se niega a cerrarse.

—No. Aún me amas, tú mismo lo has dicho. Te amo, te amo como siempre lo he hecho y tú igual. Quizás no podemos estar bien juntos siempre pero somos buenos juntos. Siempre volvemos. Sé que volverás a mí. Lo sé. Puede que te tome un tiempo pero, luego, cuando la etapa de luna de miel se vaya, cuando recuerdes el pasado, tú regresarás a mí, como siempre lo has hecho. Y yo estaré aquí bebé, te esperaré, como siempre. Te esperaré...

—Me voy.

—¿Q... ?

—Me voy con él. Sé que lo que dices sea probablemente cierto porque como igual le he dicho a él, me alejé de ti un tiempo cuando empecé con él, así como lo hice cuando comencé algo con los otros. Yo siempre volví a ti y tú siempre volviste a mí. Y eso tiene que terminar. Yo quiero que termine. Por eso, cuando le dije todo, no me guardé ya nada. Quiero estar en blanco con él y resarcírle todo lo que he echado en falta antes. Quiero ser solo suyo de ahora en más y, sé que será difícil, pero podemos dejarnos ir Jong, tenemos que hacerlo, porque sé que tú también amas a Key pero te niegas a darle más, a darle todo de ti por retenerme a mí y... es suficiente. Hemos decidido casarnos, y mudarnos. Nos iremos a Estados Unidos por unos meses, quizás unos años por unos contratos que firmó MinHo allí y luego quizás a Japón u otros países. Quiero que sepas esto para que no me esperes. Quiero que sigas. Que tengas una buena vida. Quiero lo mejor para ti Jong.

—Tú.

—No... yo nunca fui bueno para ti más que como un amigo y fue nuestro error forzarnos tanto tiempo a más. Sabes, siempre pensé que tenías una especie de **imán** en tu cuerpo, un imán especialmente hecho para mí. Eres como una adicción para mí, y lo sabes, has jugado con eso por mucho tiempo también. Y, a veces las adicciones se cortan lentamente y otras de raíz. Lo de lentamente no funciona con nosotros, así que he decidido por los dos.

—No puedes dejarme. MinHo va a dejarte. Puede que ahora crea que lo ha superado pero luego...

—No lo haré —dijo una voz profunda desde bastante detrás del menor, quien giró y caminó lentamente hacia el sonido.

—Min... tú...

—Sí. Tenía que ver... tenía que saber...

—Yo...

MinHo negó, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—Esta vez incluso fue mi idea, ¿no? Tranquilo, cariño, estamos bien.

— ¿MinHo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue tu idea? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Entré con la llave que le has dado a Onew -así como todos- de este apartamento y que le devolveré luego. Vine porque, a pesar de querer confiar ciegamente en él, tenía que ver, escuchar y sentir esto por mi mismo y... y porque fui yo quién le dijo a TaeMin que debería de venir a ti una última vez para despedirse de ti definitivamente porque, después de escuchar lo que me contó y ver y escuchar lo que presenciado hace minutos sé que esto será para ambos algo difícil de sobrellevar porque es como ha dicho él, tóxico. Ustedes, ambos, son como imanes, pero de cargas incompatibles, se atraen y repelen por igual, convirtiéndose en algo tóxico y adictivo para el otro... y contaminando a los demás a su alrededor. Puedo, sentir, que lo amas y por ello mismo Jong, y por la amistad que una vez tuvimos, te pido que lo dejes ir, más allá de que él se vaya a o no. Déjalo ir.

—No puedo —dijo el mayor tercamente—. Bebé, no puedes pedirme eso. Vamos, ambos siempre juntos, lo prometimos, ¿a pesar de todo? ¿recuerdas? —Jonghyun ni siquiera parecía notar las lágrimas que ya corrían libres por sus mejillas ni tampoco la mirada de completa desesperación y desolación que daba. Era triste, muy triste de ver aquello en alguien que ambos querían porque, por años, todos ellos habían sido como hermanos -bueno, TaeMin algo más, de hecho-, viviendo juntos por más de diez años con todo el caos a cuestas que había sido sus vidas como idols en pleno auge y todo lo de después.

TaeMin negó de nuevo, acercándose inconscientemente un poco más a MinHo porque comenzaba a reconocer las señales, señales que le decían que Jonghyun estaba perdiéndose y que pronto se cegaría, cosa que nunca terminaba bien...

—Lo dije antes Jonghyun, hyung. No más.

—¡No puedes dejarme así TaeMin!

—¿Cómo puedes querer prohibirle ser feliz JongHyun? —le preguntó MinHo, desbaratando los gritos que querían salir de sus labios— ¿Cómo puedes pedirle que continúe con esta cosa rara suya que los ata y a él le destruye? Su 'relación', si es que puede llamarse así comenzó luego de aquella extraña presentación allá por el 2012 y se mantuvo en secreto por 'años' JongHyun, años. Años de esconderse, de mentirnos a todos, de idas y venidas. Años. y luego, ustedes con otras personas siguieron con lo mismo, faltándonos el respeto a todos los que les quisimos, en más de un sentido. ¿Qué harías si Key te escucha? ¿Qué si se entera de todo y te deja? —el alto suspiró, negando mientras veía a su viejo amigo luchar consigo mismo, sorprendido de nunca haber notado nada entre sus compañeros a pesar de la relación obviamente explosiva que debieron de tener. Tan ciego... como todos—. Piensa bien lo que quieres Jong... y afronta las consecuencias —dijo seriamente mientras le tendía al menor la chaqueta que él mismo había traído para él y le ayudaba a colocársela en silencio antes de abrazarlo por los hombros y encaminarse juntos a la puerta.

—Eres mío TaeMin... siempre serás mío —dijo Jong pero, esta vez no había enfado en su voz, sino más bien tristeza, resignación... y la siempre presente posesión obsesiva.

TaeMin se giró, aún a pesar del apriete de quien iba a su lado y, mirándole por una última vez, le enfrentó;

—Lo sé —aceptó asintiendo—. Una parte de mí siempre será tuya, Jong. Y esa parte quedará contigo ahora —terminó, siguiendo ahora a su 'prometido' por la puerta pero algo más antes de cerrar la puerta al fin, en más de un sentido—. Adiós, amor...

—A-diós...

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. JODER (JongTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Joder  
PAREJA: JongTae (TaeMin/JongHyun de SHINee)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:**

* * *

.

.

 **JODER**

.

—Nggg, **joder** Jong, ahhhh

—Ahí está...

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ahí, justo ahí.

—Ahhh, no, espera. Ven aquí.

—Joooong...

—Anda ven, móntame mientras te abrazo Minnie.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de decirme así Jong.

—Te extrañé bebé. Joder, no sabes cuanto te extrañé.

—Lo sé. Lo sé amor, ahhh... Yo más, joder, yo más...

—Nnngg, oh sí, vamos bebé. Muévete como tú sabes.

—Mmm... JongHyun...

No se habían visto en apenas unos días pero que para ellos tan solo aquello resultó como un tiempo eterno debido a la necesidad que increíblemente habían desarrollado de sí.

Se necesitaban.

Se extrañaban.

Se amaban.

La separación de cualquier tipo les dolía físicamente porque, luego de pasar por tanto para llegar a donde estaban, el miedo a que algo les arruine lo que tenían era demasiado ya que bien sabían que su relación era completamente prohibida. Por sus padres -de ambos-, por su empresa. Incluso por varios de sus amigos. Lo sabían, y lo odiaban, pero así es como era y poco podían hacer al respecto más que amarse tanto cuanto pudieran y un poco más pero sin dejar que el sucio secreto de su amor se supiera. Siempre cuidando sus palabras. Sus toques.

Sus miradas.

Aquello era lo más difícil porque las miradas siempre les vendían, siempre transmitían todo el amor que por el otro sentían y se lo habían dicho algunos en un par de ocasiones. Momentos en los cuales optaban por demostrar un leve distanciamiento que muchos sobreentendían con molestia del menor debido al 'abuso' de fanservice.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Era tan difícil esconder todo aquello.

Vivir de mentiras.

Envueltos en engaños y secretos.

Tantos secretos.

Ni siquiera sus compañeros de grupo sabían la verdad. Bueno, sí Onew porque, no solo sintieron el deber de contárselo sino que a lo largo del tiempo ambos habían terminado siendo buenos oyentes y amigos del mayor. Pero nadie más. Y si por ellos fuera ni MinHo ni Key lo sabrían jamás ya que el mayor aún se resentía de que el alien cruza de anfibio mutante que tenía por amigo llevara más que un buen tiempo detrás de su novio (porque aunque nadie lo supiera eso era lo que eran) y Key... bueno, digamos que él era el más complicado puedo a que tendía a ser muy posesivo con sus cosas y desde que llevaba enamorado de JongHyun más de cuatro años esperando tan solo una mísera seña de aceptación daba por hecho que lo consideraba suyo y... No, ni hablar.

Pero de todas formas, no era tan difícil mantener todo entre ellos. No ahora que ambos habían ya salido de la casa para vivir en las suyas propias -por más que nadie imaginara que lo único que hacían era pasar juntos todo ese tiempo, más que nada en la casa del mayor-.

Sí, el día a día se manejaba pero, los viajes eran el problema.

Las separaciones.

Porque no podían sentirse en las noches.

Porque no podías oírse respirar lo cuál para ellos era casi como una nana privada para dormir.

Porque no podían verse, oírse, respirarse, tocarse y sentirse tanto como les gustaría.

Siendo justamente por todo aquello que siempre. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Cada vez que volvían ellos terminaban así. Desesperados. Deseosos. Completamente necesitados de ser uno una vez más, reafirmándose en la piel y los sentidos del otro, clavándose en la piel contraria y dejando su propia esencia como perfume de su piel.

Saboreándose.

Oliéndose.

Mirándose y tocándose tanto como sus sentidos fueran capaces de hacer y aún un poco más.

Pieles sudadas y carne caliente.

Jadeos ahogados y gemidos roncos.

Besos. Besos húmedos, sucios. Besos que podrían calentar un invierno si quisiesen.

Toques suaves y tiernos.

Aprietes, arañazos.

Todo había. Nada faltaba.

Ellos solo eran. Solo ellos, amándose sin igual. Disfrutando de cada uno de los momentos en los que se pudieran amar.

Porque a pesar de todo y todos, ellos se amaban y no había nada que nadie dijese o hiciese que los hiciese cambiar.

.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Ehhh, vuelto de mi largo hiato-vacaciones forzadas-deperesión sin net T_T so, iré actualizando lo que me faltaba y tengo para subir, ok?**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. JUEGO (ChangTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: JUEGO  
PAREJA: ChangMin (Max de TVXQ y TaeMin)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Un pequeño juego inocente... ¿o no?_

* * *

 **.**

 **JUEGO**

.

.

—¡No!

—¡Vamos!

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Están locos!

—Pero las...

—Tienen que...

—¡No lo haré!

—... reglas dicen que...

—¡No me importan un cuerno sus malditas reglas!

—Da igual, no vamos a hacer eso y punto.

Habían estado discutiendo con el resto del grupo por lo que pareció ser horas y así y todo habían salido perdiendo.

.

Todo comenzó con aquel estúpido **juego** -daba igual cuanto se arrepintiera él ahora de haberse unido a jugarlo-, con el que todos los niños habían estado tan locamente ansiosos por jugar. Más aún las pocas niñas que allí había.

El juego de la botella.

El juego era fácil, sencillamente los participantes formaban un círculo, colocaban la botella en el medio y la hacían girar dos veces para ver a quienes les tocaría cumplir la prenda.

Y he ahí el dilema en cuestión.

.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo Hee, quién era unos cuantos años mayor que él por con uno de los que más se hablaba desde hacía ya tiempo y que le había invitado así como como a tantos otros amigos varios en aquella noche de sábado -porque Hee era un chico demasiado popular para su propio bien-, cuando un poco aburridos habían comenzado entre todos a tirar nombres de juegos para pasar el rato... siendo el de la botella el elegido final por la mayoría, aunque renegando un poco con la niñería pero aceptándola de todas formas con tal de agregar gente y comenzar a jugar.

Todo había comenzado bien.

Al principio varios empezaron con lo de los besos en la mejilla, lo usual.

Sin embargo, fue luego de un rato cuando las parejas comenzaron a repetirse y con ello surgieron los problemas.

Como era habitual en aquel juego, una vez repetida la pareja el beso pasaba de ser en la mejilla a un 'pico' un ligero roce de labios y, siendo como era la fiesta de un chico, había más varones que niñas.

Beso en la mejilla entre varones estaba bien, era normal incluso porque todos se conocían bien y el skinship fraterno era costumbre, pero ya con lo otro...

A la corta o a la larga todos aceptaron, no importó cuantas caras hicieran luego, todos cumplieron (incluso en las raras veces aisladas en las que tocó chica con chica. Lo cual enloqueció aún más a varios de los varones allí). O al menos así fue hasta que el primer tercero llegó...

.

TaeMin había estado con los nervios de punta desde hacía ya más de veinte minutos. Incluso con un ligero paro cardíaco hacía tan solo cinco debido a que la botella terminó apenas pasándole para quedar en DongHae, un chico mayor a su lado.

Él ya se había besado con varios y varias de los presentes y temía quién y cuándo le tocase besarse con alguien por tercera vez porque, bien, sería su primer beso. Como, un beso, completo, con lengua y todo.

En realidad su primer beso fue allí mismo hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos y, para su completa suerte, había sido con Kristal, la niña que desde hacía ya tiempo le gustaba y por la que desde un comienzo había cedido a jugar aquello. Disfrutando de que con los demás no hubo sentido nada más que algo de vergüenza o incomodidad excepto por las ansias que sintió con ella... y con él, con quien justamente acababa de ser elegido de nuevo, momentos antes de que él mismo girara la maldita botella y esta se detuviera, apuntándole. A él.

Botella. Apuntándole. A. Él.

 _ÉL_.

Y era su tercera vez... por lo cual sería un beso, ese beso que tanto había temido y rehuído. Un beso con lengua. Beso francés o como se llamara.

Un. Maldito. Beso. Con. Él.

Changmin, alias Max. Quien le llevaba casi cuatro años, porque Tae recién había cumplido sus trece y él ya estaba en sus dieciséis casi diecisiete.

TaeMin tragó duro el nudo que de pronto sentía alojado en la garganta.

Joder...

.

No lo entendía.

Peleó con todos y perdió. Se resignó a perder su primer beso así, como si nada, por eso es que no entendía _porqué_. Porqué fue que al momento de finalmente sentir sus labios contra los suyos -aún más calientes que la vez anterior-, todo se sintiera tan bien. Que al momento de sentir aquella lengua húmeda y cálida buscar entrada todo se sintiera tan, correcto.

Tan especial.

 _¿Por qué?_

Estaba besando a un chico y le gustaba... y no era como si pudiera culpar al juego de eso.

No podía culpar a nadie.

No podía culpar a nada.

Pero ese juego para él, lo había cambiado _todo_.

 _TODO_.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. KILÓMETRO (TaeSuk)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: KILÓMETRO  
PAREJA: TaeSuk o JungTae xD (TaeMin y Jung Suk -el protagonista del dorama 'Pinoccio)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:**

* * *

.

 **KILÓMETROS**

.

.

—¿Llevas todo entonces?

—Sííí.

—Hey, que siempre eres tú quien sale luego con que te has olvidado algo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Perdona. Yo solo... revisaré otra vez —dijo el menor sin notar lo agotado que había sonado.

—Yaaah, deja tú, tonto. Mejor solo cierra eso. Compraremos lo que falte estando allí.

—Pero... —y cortó lo que fuera a decir por un enorme bostezo.

—Vamos. Dormirás un poco en el viaje, te ves exhausto.

—Lo sé. Esta semana hyung se cobró lo de este fin de semana haciéndome adelantar dos sesiones más entre todo lo demás —dijo, sentándose de copiloto al tiempo que volvía a bostezar—. No duermo desde... el jueves creo.

—Aisssh, este niño. Rápido, ya duérmete entonces.

—¡Pero no pedí tiempo de agenda para dormir! —protestó, haciendo inconscientemente su tierno y característico puchero.

—Lo sé, mi Tae, pero entiende, si no duermes ahora te dará sueño luego y te perderás de lo que he planeado.

—Bien. Pero despiértame si quieres que conduzca un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo besándolo de manera casta. O al menos esa fue su intención, aunque pronto cediera a la desenfrenada necesidad con la que el menor comenzó a responderle. Tentándolo, incitándolo.

—Mmm... yah, deja y duerme o terminaremos quedándonos aquí todo el fin de semana.

—No suena como un mal plan...

—No. Definitivamente no suena nada mal... pero ya he arreglado todo y, Tae, hace mucho no pasamos tiempo, déjame consentirte un poco ¿sí? —le dijo el mayor suavemente mientras le miraba a esos ojos tan cálidos y expresivos al tiempo que dejaba sus manos subir a tomar sus preciosas mejillas aún regordetas.

—Tonto. Tú siempre me consientes.

—Es que eres un malcriado y ya me resigné.

—¡Yah! —gritó tanto ofendido como divertido el menor mientras le daba una palmada en su brazo.

Ambos rieron antes de ceder a mirarse sonrientes y besarse de nuevo. Ambos eran adictos a los labios del otro. Ambos sentían esa cruda necesidad de perderse en su compañía.

—Yo...

—Duerme mocoso —le cortó el mayor besando sus párpados.

Jung Suk sabía que era lo que probablemente fuera a decir el menor, pero quería decirlo primero, y quería fuera especial, de ahí el que hubiera insistido en compartir esos días con su ahora novio y que hubiera organizado todo aquello dónde irían.

Lo amaba.

Y aún no podía creerlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que él se enamoraría de un chico tan consentido, caprichoso y tan, tan TaeMin, hubiera pensado que quien se lo dijo estaba loco, pero así era... y él no podía estar más locamente feliz con ello.

.

Juntos cerraron la casa al salir y se subieron al coche tras meter las bolsas en el asiento de detrás. El prospecto de tener al menos casi dos días enteramente para ellos se les hacía el cielo después de tanto tiempo en que los horarios se les hacían eternos. Más que nada al menor de ellos.

Eran ya finales de Junio y, tras un mes agotador de promociones de mayo y preparaciones para lo de julio, TaeMin finalmente tenía algo de tiempo para dedicarse a su novio. Él en verdad amaba lo que hacía, de eso no tenía ningún tipo de duda, pero esa era la primera vez que estaban viéndose tan escasamente desde sus comienzos, aquel tiempo cuando solo tanteaban el terreno ante las posibilidades de ser o no algo más hacía ya poco más de un año atrás. Sobre todo, era la primera vez que sinceramente odiaba el tener que haber vuelto a vivir en el departamento con los chicos para que así fuera más fácil lo de ir y venir de cada sitio, programa, sesión o evento, porque al no poder ni siquiera pasar la noche en su propio departamento no le quedaba ni siquiera eso como opción para encontrarse con él.

Era la primera vez que sabía había alguien esperando por él y su aún joven corazón solo sentía la absoluta necesidad de ir corriendo cada noche a su encuentro. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus deseos, aquello no fue posible más que apenas y escasas dos veces en aquel intenso mes. Lo cual le supo a tortura y le llevó al extremo de solo rogar a su manager para que le dé algo de tiempo para él -lamentablemente teniendo que admitir en el proceso que éste era para estar con alguien con quien estaba viéndose desde hacía un tiempo-.

TaeMin se acomodó en el asiento copiloto, viendo como el cielo despejaba completamente anunciando un hermoso día de verano, relajándose cada vez más y más mientras miraba el paisaje pasar conforme avanzaban **kilómetro** tras kilómetro hacia donde sea que el mayor hubiera arreglado se iban a hospedar y, sin notar siquiera como la mirada de su, novio -porque sí, ya eran oficial por más que nadie supiera-, se posaba en él con cariño obvio en sus facciones al tiempo que comenzaba a recordar...

.

Se habían conocido en una fiesta privada. Una celebración por el premio que Yuri había recibido ante la película que habían hecho a finales del 2013. Jung Suk tuvo buena química con ella, por lo que cuando se enteró que ganó y la llamó para felicitarla, agradeció y aceptó cuando ésta le invitó para ese fin de semana.

Cuando llegó la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Él educadamente saludó a todo el mundo y se mostró cálidamente accesible y respetuoso. El mundo de los idols no era realmente el suyo y lo sabía, si bien había conocido a varios no era uno de mezclarse demasiado en ese tipo de fiestas ni eventos que a veces de daban.

Pero entonces vio hacia el ruido un tanto estruendoso de gritos que provenían desde la puerta de entrada. Y lo vio.

El menor había entrado allí entre medio de risas y abrazos con sus compañeros de grupo antes de ir a comenzar con lo mismo con otros conocidos de grupos de la empresa, capturando su mirada por completo. Obsesionándole casi aunque sin reconocer el sentimiento como tal entonces porque, bueno, él nunca se había planteado la idea de ser, gay... no hasta entonces.

Sin embargo le hizo replantearse eso y cientos de cosas más porque él era así, entraba como un torbellino de energía ansiosa que arrasaba con todo a su paso si uno no lo sabía llevar pero que a la vez le hacía disfrutar a uno de cada momento que pasara a su lado.

.

Jung Suk enfocó de nuevo bien la mirada y los sentidos en el camino, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, disfrutando enteramente de tener al menor a su lado y aún más de la perspectiva de tenerlo solo para sí durante todo un fin de semana pero, a la vez nervioso y ansioso ante lo que aquella noche implicaba.

Porque él iba a declararse. Él. Por primera vez. Sin libretos ni cámaras de por medio. Sin una escena montada detrás. Solo él y sus palabras vagas que esperaba no sonaran trilladas pero aún más esperaba que no se le fueran a trabar.

Sin embargo, y conforme llegaban, los nervios se fueron de pronto porque, así como una especie de epifanía, él se dio cuenta de que, no importaba como lo dijera, él lo amaba.

Y se lo demostraría...

.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. LÁMPARA (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: LÁMPARA  
PAREJA: 2MIN  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, incesto, chan** **  
SUMMARY:** _Él solo quería dormir, así que tuvo que tomar medidas_

* * *

.

 **LÁMPARA**

.

.

Giré una, dos, tres veces y, nada. No podía dormir.

¡Y quién podría con esos sonidos!

—Nnngg... mmmm...

Suficiente -me dije-, quería dormir, incluso mi cabeza estaba comenzando a doler debido a la falta de sueño. Mañana tenía un examen importante en el cuál no podía fallar porque iba a ir directamente a la nota final por lo que necesitaba descansar a como dé lugar para poder estar bien concentrado mañana en lugar de durmiéndome.

Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que finalmente me senté sobre mi cama, estirando a tientas mi brazo para poder prender la pequeña **lámpara** que tenía sobre la mesa de noche de mi lado de la habitación.

—Ammm... ugghh...

Por Dios, éste niño va a volverme loco -pensé, entre un poco molesto, nervioso y contrariado mientras revolvía mi ya algo largo cabello con plena frustración.

Hacía semanas ya, meses en que me había hecho a la idea de que había algo realmente mal conmigo. Justo desde aquel bendito-maldito día en el que 'sin querer' entré al baño a las apuradas y lo vi allí, completa y gloriosamente desnudo, con su cuerpo tierno y mojado, incitándome a reclamarlo, llamándome a ir a él Invitándome a tocarlo, a hacerlo mío.

Yo sabía desde hace ya mucho tiempo que soy gay. Había tenido incluso mis varios manoseos con un par de chicos incluso. Pero esto, esto no podía ser. No, él. Mi hermano.

Mi hermanastro mejor dicho, aunque aquello no hiciera diferencia alguna porque ya fuera toda o en parte aún era parte de mi sangre.

Yo no podía estar sintiendo estas, cosas o lo que fueran, por él.

Mi querido y hermoso hermanastro TaeMin.

Pero, por más que me esforzara cada día por anular toda emoción indebida hacia él había veces que me ganaban... y cada día era peor.

TaeMin tenía ahora 14 años mientras que yo tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho. Él seguía siendo un niño mientras que yo ya era un hombre, o al menos estaba a un paso de serlo. TaeMin, a quien ahora podía ver allí, revolviéndose en su cama con lo que, a mí suponer, era un muuuy buen sueño húmedo... el tercero de la semana, y el punto límite para mí. Ya no podía. Era tortuoso, ; y yo no soy ningún masoquista como para seguir con esto voluntariamente.

Me niego.

La vez anterior me terminé pajeando dos veces. Con solo escucharle esos gemiditos de fondo mi polla se pudo tan dura que dolía.

Y ahora no era diferente... Excepto porque, no, no quería caer en eso de nuevo, y porque -recordemos-, ¡tenía que dormir!

Decidido a terminar de una buena vez con esta tortura, me levanté caminando hacia su cama para sacudirle el hombro.

Su piel ardía, noté mientras aprovechaba para dar un rápido y fugaz vistazo hacia su pequeño cuerpo. La musculosa ancha que siempre usaba para dormir se le había ido levantando con tanta vuelta y ahora dejaba expuesta su piel hasta la mitad de su torso. El pequeño y ajustado bóxer no dejaba nada a la imaginación tampoco, puesto que la carpa que levantaba en el medio y la humedad que manchaba la tela era por demás notoria y evidente.

Sí, un muy buen sueño de hecho -me dije molesto, excitado. Tremendamente tentado.

TaeMin se removió y gimió, revoloteando sus párpados hasta abrir un poco sus ojos.

—¿H-hyung?

—Pesadilla —contesté un poco demasiado rápido—. Tenías, estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Joder, se veía tan malditamente caliente allí. Así, todo pequeño y sudado, con su pecho agotado y su voz ronca de sueño.

Quería probarlo.

Quería pasar la lengua por esa piel perlada y saborearla.

Quería tocar esa piel y apretarla.

Quería morderlo. Marcarlo como suyo y solo suyo porque en cierta forma, lo era.

—¿Hyu-ng? —me llamó TaeMin, sonrojándose.

—¿Sí? —contesté, casi asustándome yo mismo con mi tono de voz. Era ese tono ronco. Voz de sexo como se diría.

Me aterré un poco. Estaba excitándome, demasiado. Y él estaba allí tan, indefenso y yo...

Tenía que alejarme.

Tenía que volver a mi cama. Ahora.

Comencé a alejarme. Un paso, dos hacia atrás...

—Du-duele —me dijo. Me detuve en seco.

—¿Eh?

Sí, no estoy con todas mis luces. Estoy caliente como el infierno y necesitado como un perro en celo.

—Mi... yo... allí... d-duele hyung —dijo, y yo creí morir allí porque estaba señalándose 'allí', hacia su pequeño bulto mientras me miraba con pena, avergonzado pero, ¿excitado?

¡Oh, Dios!

¡PUTA MIERDA!

Quisiera decir que huí de la habitación, de la casa, de la puta ciudad, o al menos haber salido de allí para ir a pajearme al baño. Desearía decir que al menos le dije 'ya pasará' y luego me fui a mi cama. Pero no, no hice nada de eso.

Sorprendiéndonos a ambos, porque ni yo noté cuando comencé a moverme, terminé haciendo algo que noc conmocionó a los dos.

Yo solo, lo hice. Entendí mi mano, metiéndola directamente dentro de su húmeda prenda y lo agarré. Agarré su miembro que para mi asombro adicional no resultó ser tan pequeño como creía sino que era grande para su edad, grande y duro como el mármol, caliente y pesado.

Todo pasó en un mísero segundo que pareció congelarse en cuanto oí el largo gemido de puro disfrute que soltó Tae y que por suerte alcanzó a cubrir con una de sus manos evitando así que escuchen sus padres. Mi padre.

Respiré hondo porque me sentía agitado pero eso solo lo hizo peor cuando llegó a mí el claro aroma almizclado de su esencia.

—Tranquilo, pasará sí?

—Nnnggg... aaahhh, h-hyung... mmm.

Tan solo unos cuantos tirones y sentí como su crema caliente llenaba mi mano. No lo pensé. Así como estaba terminé quitando mi mano de allí y la llevé directo a mis labios, explotando en mis propios pantalones al segundo de sentir su sabor en mi boca. Exquisito.

—Hy-ung... —su voz, Todo en ella reflejaba asombro. Pero no me importó más, yo estaba feliz, eufórico degustando aún las oleadas de mi orgasmo, luchando de paso para no quedar en ridículo dejando que mis rodillas cedieran dejándome en ridículo despatarrado en el frío piso.

—Ahora duérmete. Ya no dolerá —le dije. Solo eso porque ¡qué demonios podía decir!

Me giré. Volviendo a tumbarme sobre mi cama.

No tenía idea de lo que me había agarrado para hacer aquello pero, la verdad era, que tampoco era como si me estuviera preocupando mucho.

Lo escuché removerse pero no dije nada más.

Me estiré y apagué la luz de nuevo, antes de acomodarme y finalmente irme a dormir, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad pegajosa que podía sentir enfriándose ahora contra la tela de mis pantaloncillos de noche. No me importaba sentir aquello, más bien era la prueba de que aquello había pasado de verdad, de que no lo soñé ni imaginé.

Mañana quizás todo se fuera a la mierda.

Quizás reprobara el maldito examen o tal vez el mocoso comenzara a odiarme... pero, sea lo que fuera que pasara, lo vería cuando llegara -me dije sonriendo cuando, al pasar saliva, logré degustar una vez más su sabor en mi boca. El sabor de su corrida por mi mano, de su placer por mí, la esencia de mi querido... hermano.

.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. LILAS (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: LILAS  
PAREJA: 2MIN  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, angustia, drama** **  
SUMMARY:** _Un momento que nadie debería tener que pasar_

* * *

.

 **LILAS**

.

.

Era injusto. Era tan malditamente injusto que él solo, no podía. No podía, por más que quisiera mi mente se negaba a pensar en nada más y eso, el tiempo, el dolor, todo esto estaba acabando conmigo poco a poco, y lo sabía aunque, no, eso no era dolor; no realmente. Dolor es cuando uno termia una relación, cuando se pelea con un amigo o familiar, e incluso cuando te pasa algo y te lastimas. Son diferentes tipos pero dolor al fin y al cabo ¿cierto?

Esto, esto no podía clasificarse así.

Esto era mucho más. Era agonía. La más pura y triste agonía que solo aquel que lo haya vivido y pasado podría llegar a comprender. Nadie más.

Tanto dolor. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta que no me dejan en paz y quizás nunca lo hagan ya pero con las que aparentemente solo iba a tener que, lidiar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué entonces?

Sentí las lágrimas caer libremente por mi rostro -de nuevo-, y lo único que pude llegar a sentir fue una ligera sorpresa de que aún me quedaran más lágrimas para llorar.

Llevaba tantos meses haciéndolo...

No lo entendía.

Era tan cruel que creo que por más que alguien me diera una razón de todas formas no querría entenderla ya. No había nada que pudiera decirme nadie que hiciera que esto mejore. Y, francamente, ya estaba un poco harto de tener gente viniendo según ellos a consolarme y a apoyarme, a decirme cosas estúpidas y tan típicas que lo único que conseguían era enojarme cada vez más.

No ayudaba.

Nada lo hacía y nada nunca lo haría porque yo lo único que quería era a... quería a mi bebé, solo eso. Y nadie podía devolvérmela ya.

La quería dentro de mí.

Quería sentir sus suaves pataditas y el como se movía en mí.

Quería a mi pequeña

Quería verla nacer y escucharla llorar.

¡Quería verla crecer!

Era tan injusto...

Con mis tres pérdidas anteriores fue duro, pero lo máximo que llegué con ellos fue a mi tercer mes antes de perderlos. En cambio con ella...

No lo entiendo. Todo iba tan bien, ¡iba fantástico! Incluso el miedo que me había agarrado desde que me enteré me había ido dejando poco a poco a medida que veía crecer mi panza cada día un poquito más, viendo como en realidad ella seguía allí, en mí. Había llegado a sentir paz por el solo hecho de llegar finalmente al cuarto mes y poder verla allí, en esa pequeña pantalla, moviéndose para nosotros mientras llorábamos al escuchar su hermoso corazoncito latir.

Cruel, cruel, cruel.

Tan cruel...

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?

¿Era acaso mi culpa?

¿Sería tan mal padre que los dioses y astros me negaban tan cruelmente mi más profundo deseo?

No lo sabía. Y, Dios, eso era casi peor que todo.

Dios, Dioses, astros o el destino, lo que sea que fuera me odiaba, estaba seguro ahora. Quizás fueran todos ellos a la vez incluso porque, ¿cuál era el fin, el propósito de aquello? ¿Cuál era el fin de haberme dado tantas esperanzas, de haberme dejado llenarme de ilusiones para luego venir y, de un momento a otro solo quitármelas, así como así?

Seis meses.

Por seis hermosos meses tuve a mi bebé en mí e hice todo lo que pude para que siguiera ahí.

No sirvió.

Supimos su sexo incluso. Esperábamos una hermosa niña que no podíamos esperar para poder abrazar y besar. Una niña que amamos más de lo que podría llegar a explicar.

Rogamos cada noche porque todo siguiera igual, hablándole, pidiéndole paciencia por salir a vernos, diciéndole siempre lo mucho que la queríamos en nuestras vidas y cuánta gente ya la esperaba con ansias.

Estuve en reposo. Lo dejé todo por ella. Dejé el baile y mi negocio. Mis clases. Todo, para solo quedarme tirado en la cama desde el momento en que me enteré y lo confirmé, sabiendo de antemano lo que podría suceder y queriendo evitarlo a toda costa. Cumpliendo cada indicación y recomendación de mi médico, libros y programas me pudieran dar. Y así y todo...

Así y todo la perdí.

Así, como si nada. Tan solo despertando en medio de la noche por una leve molestia en mi costilla que me hizo querer girar porque mi pequeña panza había crecido y yo no me podía terminar de acostumbrar. Ahí fue cuando lo sentía.

La humedad.

Todo sigue aún tan fresco en mi memoria que me siento temblar. Siempre me pasa. Siempre es igual. Pero a la vez es como si lo necesitara. Cada día sentía la necesidad de solo sentarme y, recordar. Recordarlo todo. Recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese y cada día con ella. De cada pequeña patadita y el más leve movimiento que pude llegar a sentir por más breve que hubiera sido.

Recordarlo todo.

Recuerdo como había quedado en shock porque lamentablemente yo ya sabía lo que aquella mancha significaba y no quería, no quería aceptarlo. Aún me niego a hacerlo, aún a pesar de ya saber todo.

Recuerdo el dolor.

Los calambres.

El llanto compartido durante todo el viaje y el silencio crudo que permaneció en la sala cuando finalmente la quitaron de mí.

Todo...

.

Hoy han pasado tres meses ya y es el día.

Hoy es el día en que deberías de haber nacido y siento que no puedo más.

Hoy debería de haberla abrazado fuerte contra mi pecho, envolviéndola en mi calor y escuchando su llanto -seguramente llorando junto con ella-.

Pero no es así. Y duele, demasiado.

.

Estoy seguro de que debe de ser un precioso angelito, mientras que tu papá aún te llora -lo sé aunque no lo vea-, ambos queriendo recordarte pero a la vez dejar la tristeza atrás, y yo... yo estoy aquí, en la que debiera de haber sido su habitación, tocando la que hubiera sido tu primer mudita y mirando las paredes blancas con aquellas suaves líneas **lilas** y esa hermosa mariposa rosa a medio terminar.

El cuarto de toda una princesa -como solíamos bromear-.

Nuestra princesa.

La princesita de papá.

MI princesita hermosa...

—¿Amor?

—Oh, yo... lo siento, no te escuché llegar.

—Está bien, ¿vamos?

Respiré profundo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Voy...

Hoy dejaríamos esta casa.

Ya no podíamos más.

Había habido demasiado dolor y pérdida aquí, demasiado llanto.

—Tae...

—Estoy... solo estaba, recordando y... —sentí como me abrazaba.

—Lo sé.

—¿Min? ¿Crees que podremos... seguir? Yo... duele tanto...

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Un paso a la vez. Creo, creo que esto es lo mejor, de verdad. Necesitamos tiempo, juntos, a solas. Necesitamos sanar —asentí. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Mi terapeuta me la había advertido ya luego de mi segundo aborto -cuando había comenzado a ir-. La pérdida de un hijo, nacido o no, es algo que uno nunca termina de superar pero que además, terminaba siendo algo con lo que no muchas parejas podían lidiar y sobrellevar. Y no quería, no quería perderlo a él también. Eso sí que no lo podría afrontar.

—Te amo —dije, con todo el sentimiento que pude transmitir porque, era cierto. Lo amaba tanto como para luchar contra mi depresión, tanto como para querer seguir un día más y volverme a levantar.

—Te amo también mi amor. Más que a nada Tae. Tranquilo, iremos poco a poco ¿sí? Un día a la vez.

—Sí, un día a la vez. Pero juntos.

—Siempre juntos cariño —me contestó y yo asentí mientras me acercaba a él y le permitía abrazarme. Sí, siempre sonaba más que bien para mí.

—Siempre MinHo. Siempre —susurré, yendo hacia la puerta con él... internamente diciendo mi último adiós.

 _'Adiós mi princesa. Adiós mis bebés.'_

.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. LLUVIA (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: LLUVIA  
PAREJA: 2MIN  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Qué idiota había sido... qué idiota en verdad_

* * *

.

 **LLUVIA**

.

.

Entonces se quedó, viendo con sus propios ojos hacia aquella hermosa parejita feliz. Sintiendo como la **lluvia** le moja cada parte de sí, calándole hasta los huesos al empaparlo totalmente.

No importa. No lo nota.

Nada importaba ya realmente porque, ahí estaba, sintiendo el frío hasta lo más hondo de su piel y huesos pero que a pesar de ello no era ni sería nunca capaz de rivalizar con el hielo que sentía había congelado su corazón. Siente su alma entera helarse.

La lluvia se entremezclaba con sus lágrimas libremente porque él está tan entumecido que ni siquiera se mueve para secar su rostro.

No le importa ya pasar vergüenza así como tampoco le importa ya el correr a decir nada porque, ¿ya qué más daba?

Le ve tomar su mano y llevarla con ternura hacia sus labios antes de que la mirara a los ojos y... aceptara.

Ahí estaba.

Eso era todo.

Ya no había nada más y, lo peor era, que ni siquiera podía culparlo. Mucho menos odiarlo. Ya ni siquiera tenía el derecho d sentir nada por él. Ni siquiera esa loca tristeza que comenzaba a invadirle hasta sentirse ahogado pero que, a pesar de todo -incluso de sí mismo-, no podía evitar sentir.

¿Cómo podría tener el descaro de culparle cuando fue él mismo quién le alejó? Cuando fue él mismo quién le dijo hiciera aquello que ahora presenciaba...

.

 _—MinHo, por favor. No podemos seguir así. YO, no puedo seguir así. Me niego._

 _—Tae, entiende, no puedo solo salir y decir, 'Hola, ¿saben? soy gay' porque no, no lo soy._

 _—Te acuestas conmigo cada noche, me haces tuyo cada que podemos, dices que me amas cada vez que nos vemos, ¿cómo es que eso sigue haciéndote hetero?_

 _—Es diferente._

 _—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo podría ser diferente si yo hago exactamente lo mismo?_

 _—TaeMin, por Dios... ¡Mírate! Solo, mírate, ¡Tú pareces una chica, eres 'femenino', por Dios santo! —dijo el mayor casi, casi con algo de asco demasiado bien enmascarado entre otros varios sentimientos._

 _Silencio._

 _—Ya veo..._

 _—No. No, no quise decir... joder, ¿porqué tienes que venir a complicarlo todo?_

 _—Así que ahora el hecho de que quiera tener una relación normal donde salgamos a pasear como pareja y no como 'conocidos' o como 'amigos' como solemos aparentar solo es una 'complicación' para ti. Entiendo._

 _—Sabes lo que quiero decir TaeMin._

 _—No, de hecho ya no sé qué es lo que quieres decir, ¿sabes qué MinHo? ya no sé nada de hecho. No sé qué demonios quieres decir, no sé que es lo que quieres de mí ni qué haces conmigo de paso. Y yo no oy quien lo complica, tú lo haces, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo. Tienes miedo y está bien, puedo entender eso, pero no me vengas con excusas baratas ni a tratarme como idiota porque no lo soy, ¿acaso has siquiera pensado en como me siento yo al respecto? ¿No, cierto? Solo nos vemos en mi casa o aquí y siempre parece ser una cita para follar._

 _—Sabes que no es solo eso..._

 _—... y ya me estoy cansando MinHo. Dime esto ¿qué más voy a tener que aguantar, eh? ¿que te busques una novia para disimular ante tus padres? ¿Qué te cases y terminar siendo el otro?_

 _—Quizás debiera... —murmuró él porque toda esa discusión le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Estaba confundido y sacándose de quicio a la vez porque no entendía como de un momento al otro el castaño pudiera salirle con semejante planteo—... quizás debiera..._

 _—Ya veo —negó el menor—... Yo, no sé que esperaba de ti realmente después de casi dos años de estar así —sonrió triste porque una parte de él aún no lo quría creer. No podía._

 _—¡No sé qué demonios quieres de mí TaeMin! Siempre estoy contigo y..._

 _—No, por supuesto que no lo sabes porque me he engañado al igual que tú, porque no es lo mismo que estés a que acompañes. No realmente._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Nada, no importa ya._

 _—¿Sabes qué? No puedo creer que me vengas con esto sabiendo que no quiero que nadie sepa, ¿mira si alguien te escucha o algo? No logro entender de que te quejas tanto si siempre que puedo estoy contigo ya sea aquí, en tu casa ¡incluso nos fuimos de vacaciones juntos una semana! ¡Y qué si quiero seguir como hasta ahora? Estamos bien. Somos felices, ¿porqué buscas complicarlo todo?_

 _—¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? —preguntó el menor sorprendido de veras— No, no estamos bien MinHo, no cuando llevamos más de dos años en una relación de la que nadie sabe. Nadie. Ni siquiera nuestros mejores amigos. Siempre ocultándonos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo terriblemente malo. No, no puedo ser feliz así y soy yo quién no entiende como tú sí. Y, por favor, no te mientas demás a ti mismo, sabes muy bien que aquellas vacaciones fueron apenas un espacio que me hiciste en medio de uno de tus tantos viajes de trabajo, donde me quedé solo más de la mitad del tiempo._

 _—Basta, estoy cansado de esto. Si tanto quieres salir y mostrarte, ¿porqué sigues aquí? Ve y sal, cásate incluso. Es más, porqué no vas y te comprometes con Kristal tal y como quieren tus queridos padres ¿eh? Quizás ella si logre hacerte feliz. Ella o algún otro idiota que logre ponerse al día con todas tus niñerías. Dos años, llevamos dos años ¿y quieres tirar todo eso a la basura por solo salir a pasear? Pfff..._

 _—Lo haré._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Que lo haré, MinHo —dijo el menor, ocultando su tristeza así como el mayor le ocultaba siempre ese amor que le decía tener—. Me casaré con Kristal —sentenció, esperando en el fondo y contra toda corriente la reacción del mayor._

 _—¿Lo harás? Mmm, bueno, quizás no resulte tan mal. Incluso podríamos ser capaces de seguir con lo nuestro, cariño, ¿ves? yo no te haría problema alguno al respecto. Podría resultar ¿a que sí? Podríamos vivir cerca y..._

 _—No._

 _La tajante respuesta y fría voz del menor cortó secamente con el delirio de MinHo porque simplemente era demasiado doloroso oírle hablar así de él, de lo suyo, lo que eran... o habían sido._

 _—¿No, qué?_

 _—Me casaré con Kristal así como tú mismo has... recomendado tan amablemente, y seré feliz con ella porque daré todo de mí para llegar a serlo. La amaré aún más de lo que nunca llegué a amarte a ti y la respetaré tal y como mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos se merece ser respetada y amada. Lo nuestro, sea lo que fuera, ha muerto hoy acá MinHo y ya no volverá a pasar —sentenció TaeMin con rostro de hierro—. Quiero que entiendas que lo de hoy ha sido tu última oportunidad de muchas que en silencio y a voz te he dado y que has sido tú mismo quien me ha 'cedido' a alguien más. Espero seas feliz con tu decisión porque puedo asegurarte que yo lo seré así como te aseguro también que te olvidaré. No importa cuanto duela o me cueste, lo haré._

 _—Tae, TaeMin, ¿pero qué...?_

 _—Lamento haberte complicado tanto la vida en estos años y perdón por todo —dijo, haciéndole una reverencia formal antes de enderezarse y mirarle a los ojos por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez—. Adiós MinHo, sé feliz._

.

Y eso fue todo. Aquel día el menor aprovechó el shock en el que dejó al mayor para simplemente salir por aquella puerta y jamás regresar por nada más.

TaeMin cumplió su palabra porque él no volvió a verle más a pesar de que luego de esperar a que se le pasara lo que él pensaba era un simple enojo él lo comenzara a buscar. Ya no se lo cruzó por ninguno de los lugares donde sabía el menor solía frecuentar... no hasta el día de hoy... e incluso allí él había llegado demasiado tarde, una vez más.

El menor desapareció como el aire. Dejó su apartamento y dejó incluso la universidad donde cursaban ambos.

Dejó la ciudad, se enteró días después de preguntarle a todo aquel que lo conocía.

Hasta que supo.

TaeMin, SU TaeMin, se había comprometido. Con Kristal. Con esa niña que incluso MinHo sabía llevaba años tras TaeMin, enamorada a tal punto de pedirle a sus padres arreglaran un matrimonio con él, algo a lo que el menor se había negado hasta entonces. Y a lo que él le había empujado a aceptar...

Nadie había sabido decirle nada más hasta hacía menos de una hora, cuando el mismo primo de TaeMin, Key -quien el alto sabía le odiaba-, le había llamado diciéndole tan solo una hora y lugar.

Corrió. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho por nada en su vida... pero fue tarde, demasiado tarde una vez más ya que para lo único que llegó fue para ver como la persona que más había amado, la única realmente, aceptaba y besaba... a la persona que él mismo le había empujado a aceptar.

Idiota que era... idiota en verdad.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. MOTO (ChangTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: MOTO  
PAREJA: ChangTae  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** Era doloroso, pero tenía una decisión por tomar...

* * *

.

 **MOTO**

.

.

Estaba molesto. No, tachen eso, estaba más que molesto. Estaba furioso. Total y jodidamente furioso por culpa del estúpido, muy muy muy estúpido, imbécil, idiota y jodido novio.

Se sentía traicionado, y dolía porque ni siquiera era la primera vez que discutían o peleaban por algo similar a aquello. Pero sí era la primera vez que él se sintió tan, desmerecido, tan poco apreciado por el mayor. El segundo. Eso era algo que no había pasado antes y era una sensación horrible de sentir.

Él lo amaba mucho, en verdad lo hacía, pero esta vez no sabía si iba a poder perdonarle todo aquello tan fácilmente porque, quizás para muchos aquello no fuera nada o fuera algo bastante casual, pero para él, ver como su esfuerzo era ni apenas notado, darse cuenta de que el otro lo había recordado. No como él, quién justamente por ser una persona que pocas veces recordaba fechas -ya fueran importantes o no- se había puesto cuanto recordatorio pudo para no dejar aquello pasar.

Sentir que a su propio novio aquello ni le importaba.

Era duro.

.

Habían vuelto hacía ya un par de días de su viaje conjunto a Japón y todo había estado bien hasta entonces, pero hacía ya dos horas que aquello había cambiado, justo desde que se enteró por apenas una llamada que le hizo el mannager de su novio avisándole que éste no llegaría porque de hecho se encontraba demasiado borracho para salir de donde estaban ahora, comentándole como si nada -porque realmente el pobre hombre no tenía idea de que estaba destruyéndole con aquellas simples palabras-, que el pobre tonto de 'su' novio había estado tan triste por el pronto enlistamiento de su amigo, compañero de trabajo, y -no olvidemos-, ex amante, JunHo que se había anclado a un bar hasta quedar tan borracho como para ni poder caminar.

Sí, su 'novio' llorando y emborrachándose en un bar por la partida de su 'amigo' y él ahí, solo en su casa, esperándole con una cena que nunca nadie ya iba a comer, para celebrar un aniversario que ya no valía la pena ni recordar.

Era cierro que ChangMin había estado bastante más triste y taciturno desde que se había enterado de aquello pero, que se deprimiera así, a tal punto de ponerse a llorar y a tomar por la pena -cuando a él ni solía gustarle tomar-. Al punto de olvidar completamente que él también existía, que también le quería.

Al punto de olvidar también y de paso que aquel era el día en que cumplían ya dos años de relación y de que el menor le había invitado ayer mismo a cenar para festejar aquello a solas en su propio apartamento. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que hubiera trabajado demás para poder armarlo todo a tiempo ni que hubiera estado al límite de horarios llenos de sesiones gracias a que entre él y su mannager habían logrado juntar todo lo más posible para poder despejar su agenda aquella tarde y la mañana siguiente.

No. No iba a perdonarle tan fácil aquello, no después de todo el dolor que estaba haciéndole sentir porque, puede que él no fuer el mejor novio del mundo pero le importaba, le importaba él y lo que tenían. Lo amaba, maldita sea, se lo demostraba tanto como podía y, así y todo...

Su celular sonó, pero él ni lo miró. Es más, lo obvió. Estaba manejando su **moto** a una velocidad ya de por sí poco prudente y venía molesto desde que arrancó así que lo mejor sería dejar a lo que sea para después ya que no quería terminar chocando solo porque su novio era un idiota condecorado. No, mejor seguir manejando un rato. Manejar le calmaba. Andar en moto era lo que más efecto le hacía cuando necesitaba aclarar la mente.

Finalmente, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por los alrededores, llegó al tan conocido mirador y llamó a la única persona que sabía no lo dejaría tirado allí solo jamás.

No se equivocó.

Apenas veinte minutos después, un taxi paraba en la calle a un lado del parque y el bailarín de los EXO salió, mirando alrededor hasta encontrarle con la mirada y comenzar a acercarse.

No hubo palabras dichas porque una mirada sobre las húmedas mejillas que mostraba la hermosa cara del mayor le dijo al menor todo, por lo que, solo una lata de cerveza bien fría y un reconfortante abrazo sobre sus hombros fue todo lo que TaeMin necesitó para, en silencio, comenzar a ordenar lo sucedido y sus pensamientos al respecto antes de contarle todo al otro tal y como aquello pasó. Lo que sintió. Lo que pensaba respecto a todo. Más tranquilo ahora que sabía que había alguien dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas, fueran los que fueran, en dónde, cómo y cuándo fuera. Contando con el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Tal y como siempre.

.

Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, más llamadas entraron. Llamadas que terminaban automáticamente en el buzón de voz porque Tae finalmente estaba tranquilo y no quería romper el frágil momento de su recién conseguida paz.

Aprovechando en silencio la tranquilidad y calidez que le brindaba el apoyo aquel para poder pensar porque, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo de ahí en más.

Sí, amaba a ChangMin, pero por mucho que le doliera pensar en aquello siquiera él ya no sabía si el mayor también lo amaba de verdad o si... o si, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntos, él nunca había dejado de amar a alguien más.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	16. NUBES (TaeKai)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Nubes  
PAREJA: TaeKai (TaeMin SHINee y Kai de EXO)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Porque lo suyo era un secreto a voces_ _...Lo suyo era un amor real..._

* * *

.

 **NUBES**

.

—Aguarda...

—Lo sé, pero...

—Ya casi.

—Odio esto.

Un cálido aliento en su muy sensible oreja le hizo olvidar su momentáneo mal humor.

—Yo también, bebé pero mira. Ya llegamos —le oyó susurrar.

—Joder, ¡Sí!

El mayor rió entretenido ante el entusiasmo del menor, disfrutando cálidamente de verle así por fin. Tan él, tan relajado y contento. Feliz de finalmente haber llegado a aquel lugar, su casa, aquel sitio que poco a poco había terminado convirtiéndose en su santuario para simple y sencillamente poder ser. Solo ser...

No ser los idols estéticamente perfectos.

No ser las figuras con siempre un comportamiento ejemplar.

No ser ningún mero títere que hiciera recaudar más.

No. Ahí, dentro de esas hermosas y bien protegidas paredes podían ser ellos, solo ellos; Lee TaeMin y Kim JongIn, amigos, amantes... pareja.

Sí, ellos eran pareja. Y una ya seria además.

Ya no había más juegos, reclamos o histeriqueos ridículos para ellos.

Ya no había enojos por celos tontos ni desconfianza en nada.

Ya no había obstáculos que ellos mismos queriendo o sin querer propiciaran porque habían podido llegar al punto en el que se conocían más que a sí mismos. Habían llegado a ese punto en el que amaban más al otro que a sí mismos.

Al punto en el que estar juntos se había convertido en algo, necesario. En algo que lo era todo.

Y ese conocimiento certero que fortalecían cada día era lo que ahora les daba la completa libertad de ya no dudar ni de sí ni del otro.

—Te amo —dijo el menor sin esperar un segundo más. Apresándole no más lejos que a la derecha de la misma puerta de entrada. No queriendo tardar más de un segundo en reclamar para sí una vez más esos labios. Esta vez, ya sin nada que le impidiera demostrar su pasión y deseo por él -como sí ocurría ni bien cruzaban ese umbral hacia el lado contrario, hacia el mundo en general-, por ese hermoso y talentoso joven que le había robado el corazón, sí, pero que a cambio le dio el más hermoso de los regalos al entregarle el suyo propio.

.

Lo suyo era una especie de secreto a voces. Algo que todo el mundo suponía, sospechaba, pero que nadie confirmaba. Ellos siempre habían sido amigos. Los mejores amigos. Amigos que poco a poco y medio a fuerza se fueron acomodando con el fanservice, el tan necesario skin ship y los claros acercamientos. Todo el mundo estaba ya tan acostumbrados a verlos siempre tan cercanos que poco llamaba la atención cuando alguna caricia no tan propicia se les escapaba por la mera necesidad de estar y sentir al otro.

A veces dolía tener que mantener hasta la más corta de las distancias cuando una emoción fuerte, ya fuera tristeza o alegría extrema, les invadía, porque lo que más querían entonces era poder sentirse uno con el otro y poder compartir lo que fuera en su máximo esplendor. Poder sentir el consuelo, el apoyo o tan solo el simple compañerismo. Pero se medían, o lo intentaban al menos ya que ambos eran demasiado conscientes de todo lo que tenían en juego. Era su futuro después de todo, la carrera que amaban. Sus sueños. Y ninguno quería ser el responsable de quebrar los sueños del otro.

Así, después de un par de años de negación y con miedo de romper tan hermosa amistad; después de varios años de tonteos con más vueltas que idas. Después de días de distancia por celos infundados o enojos encaprichados, más allá de los tantos días que el mero trabajo elegido les obligaba,... ellos maduraron, y avanzaron.

Finalmente después de mucho -demasiado tiempo, creían ahora-, ellos dieron el paso para afrontar juntos esta nueva etapa y realmente jugarse por algo 'formal'. O al menos que fuera formal para ellos porque lamentablemente, y muy a su pesar, había tan solo dos personas que sabían lo suyo, solo dos y no más a quienes recurrir en caso de necesidad extrema. Solo dos personas para aquellos momentos en que la necesidad de hablar con alguien más que ellos mismos les abrumaba.

Aquel día, hasta el momento el más feliz que TaeMin pudiera recordar -ese cuando ganó no solo aquel premio que había deseado desde hacía ya tanto con sus compañeros-, sino que además, en medio de toda esa montaña rusa de adrenalina él se dejó ceder al impulso y simplemente se soltó; confesándose allí, en medio de un abrazo apretado y bastante desordenado, con cientos de cámaras apuntándoles pero que decidió obviar porque aquel momento era 'EL' momento y nada lo podía arruinar.

Lo recordaba tan bien que aún sentía le afectaba.

Las manos sudadas.

El latido desbocado de su corazón golpeando fuerte en su garganta y el nudo que parecía no querer dejar de apretarse y retorcerse de tal forma que pareciera querer escaparse de dentro de sí.

El sudor helado que podía comenzar a sentir nacer en su fina nuca, solo para hacerlo estremecerse aún más al comenzar a caer por sobre su demasiado sensible piel y el leve pitido que comenzaba a zumbar en sus oídos.

Todo. Él podía aún sentir todo aquello porque fue una de las experiencias más intensas de su aún corta vida.

Y luego... el suspiro. El alivio inmenso, descomunal, que le invadió segundos que más parecieron horas después cuando aquel a quien apretaba le apretó de vuelta gritando un jocoso 'sí' en respuesta mientras que cientos de caras, flashes, sonrisas y abrazos se hacían presentes a su alrededor, recordándoles quienes eran, dónde estaban y lo que se esperaba de ambos. Dejándoles a ambos con una seria necesidad de intimidad. Intimidad que ninguno tardaría en buscar.

Luego, todo pasó luego como en una especie de sopor del que ni Taemin ni Kai parecían poder bajar. Queriendo poder seguir en su nube privada de emoción. Pero que tuvieron qué... muy a su pesar, puesto que de manera tácita ambos sabían que no era algo que pudieran mostrar. A nadie. No aún. Dolía pensar en que quizás nunca incluso.

.

Todo parecía demasiado idílico para ser real. Demasiado perfecto. Demasiado bueno. Pero así y todo, aún con esa tremenda sensación de irrealidad, ambos fueron firmes en seguir lo que nunca debieron terminar y amando cada momento juntos.

Kai aún sonreía como bobo al recordar el hermoso viaje de escapada sorpresa que le regalo su pareja para su cumpleaños apenas meses después de comenzar a andar. Incluso a pesar de recordar con perfecto detalle la enorme frustración del mayor cuando no pudieron disfrutar de plena forma del regalo debido a que ninguno de ellos pudo aguantar el excesivo calor de las termas a las que Tae lo había llevado.

A pesar de sus agendas prietas y del reto que se iban a llevar nada más regresar, TaeMin no solo lo llevó de viaje sino que lo llevó a un precioso hotel en Kakone, en pleno Japón. Y lo amó aún más por ello.

Habían sido unos días gloriosos. Las aguas termales fueron un sueño -aunque fuera a la vista- y el relax que se respiraba en el ambiente les había venido genial a los dos. No lamentaba no haber podido demostrarse su amor en público porque ambos sabían a lo que conllevaría eso pero, a pesar de aquello, Kai no desperdició ni un momento para demostrarle a su hyung todo el amor que sentía en la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Fue algo hermoso que atesoraría en su memoria por siempre porque TaeMin le había demostrado que a pesar de no poder demostrar siempre su amor que él era capaz de arriesgarse y ser capaz de crear momentos para ello.

Aquella persona que siempre parecía tan tímido ante las cámaras aún cuando su imagen fuera una arrebatadoramente sexy. Aquel que incluso podían llegar a llamar frío, debido a sus pocas demostraciones de emociones. Aquella persona era suya, y Kai amaba el hecho de poder ser el único quien pudiera saber cuán errado estaba el mundo sobre él. Su Minnie... y que el apodo amoroso no engañe a nadie porque no dejaba de ser solo eso, un apodo de alguien que lo amaba con desmedida locura, un apodo dado con el fin de demostrar en cada uno de sus llamados su intimidad y afecto. Su amor. Y sin embargo el mismo Kai reconocía que era irónico que él le dijese de manera tan tierna y aniñada cuando realmente TaeMin era más bien todo lo contrario. Finalmente, TaeMin podía deshacerse de su imagen con él y ser quien en verdad era. Un hombre. Un hombre decidido y apasionado. Un hombre que le quitaba la respiración en un día muchas más veces de las que le gustaría admitir fueran verdad. Lejos había quedado aquel niño de mirada inocente. Lejos se había perdido aquel joven inspirador de delicada ternura. Ese personaje quedaba ya solo para las cámaras porque Kai se deleitaba en saber que era solo ante él cuando todas las máscaras caían. Que era solo él quien le veía completamente por quien realmente era porque fuera de esas paredes, fuera de su intimidad, ambos eran solo sujetos con un trabajo a cumplir. Un trabajo que implicaba muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba el mantener un papel, el mantener el perfil que les fue específicamente creado para ellos y que ellos aceptaron desde el mismo instante en que firmaron sus contratos.

.

—Bebé...

—Amo que me digas así... Minnie —dijo el menor, alejándose lo justo y necesario para poder mirarle de frente, una sonrisa sensual bailando en sus labios.

—Bebé. Mí bebé.

—Tuyo.

—Sí, mío, JongIn. Mío.

—Oh, Jod... Ughh.

Kai sentía que su cuerpo se rendía. De nuevo. Apenas unos toques y su cuerpo se dejaba hacer a puro antojo del mayor. Apenas unos roces y él estaba ya a punto de comenzar a mendigar por más. Siempre más, siempre, porque nunca parecía poder tener suficiente del mayor. Fuera la hora que fuera, fuera la primera o la décima vez del día, su cuerpo solo respondía dejándose hacer. No que fuera solo un juguete pasivo. Ni mucho menos. Pero él sabía ya cuánto le gustaba al mayor poseérle, cuánto le gustaba ver como su cuerpo se rendía fácilmente y con absoluta docilidad y confianza a cuales fueran sus menesteres.

Y no fue diferente entonces...

Aquella mano que tantas veces le había hecho ver estrellas jugaba ahora traviesa con un ligero toque de pluma por sobre la fina tela de su pantalón de seda, justo sobre aquel montículo cada vez más prominente en el que su miembro se erguía con orgullosa expectativa.

Los besos en su mentón que al principio fueron con extrema languidez, fueron ganando fuerza y pasión mientras iban marcando su terreno hacia la muy sensible piel de su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su nuez antes de lamerla en total longitud y haciéndole gemir en respuesta debido a lo evocador de tal movimiento. Imaginándose en el acto el mismo movimiento de esa lengua suave en aquel otro sector que ahora se veía bajo el ataque de una palma caliente envuelta completamente sobre su ya libre eje.

—Tae... —se quejó.

No podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se removía inquieto, queriendo más pero aguardando con anhelo, tratando de extender el momento pero al mismo tiempo necesitando llegar a más. Siempre era igual.

—No tan rápido bebé.

—Tae...

—No. Hace días no nos vemos. Déjame disfrutarte.

—Sí. Sí, lo que sea. Solo...

No, a Kai no le importaba ni un poco que cualquiera pudiese reconocer la desesperada necesidad en su voz. No cuando esa mano se envolvía así de rico en su falo. No cuando esa lengua lamía su pulso y mordisqueaba su piel de manera que, aunque sabía dejaría luego marcas, no podía evitar que le importase menos que nada.

—Te extrañé —le oyó susurrar Kai a Tae. Un susurro que fue dicho justo sobre su acelerado corazón. Su aliento haciéndole unas pocas cosquillas sobre su tetilla expuesta.

—Minnie...

Y así como el menor suspiró el nombre su cuerpo se dejó caer. Arrodillado ahora delante de quien su cuerpo anhelaba y su corazón amaba. Queriendo más que nada hacerle sentir aunque fuera una pizca del inmenso amor que todo él le provocaba. Queriendo adorarlo de cientos de miles de formas y aún así buscar luego por más.

Apenas en dos segundos sus hábiles y ansiosos dedos quitaron de en medio la estorbosa tela del pantalón que llevaba y ni un segundo después permitiéndole a su lengua darse un festín.

Amaba aquello. Como la dura carne entraba y salía de su boca. Como su peso se instalaba cargado contra su lengua y chocaba a veces contra su paladar. Como su sabor explotaba en sus papilas y hacía que él comenzara a salivar de puro deleite y placer. Saboreando el poder que le invadía cuando sentía al otro perder el control bajo su propio deseo de enterrarse con fuerza en su húmeda boca dispuesta, haciéndole mamarlo de manera tan profunda que a veces incluso le hacía hasta lagrimear. Amaba todo sobre darle a su hombre placer. Pero entonces, en un rápido movimiento que en verdad no esperó, el menor se encontró siendo deliciosamente apretado contra la fría pared tras su espalda mientras sus piernas se elevaban sin apenas un pensamiento consciente al respecto para enredarse en aquellas estrechas caderas. Gimiendo tras sentir el roce directo de sus pollas en piel contra piel sumado a la humedad que había dejado hace un momento su propia boca en una de ellas y su propio líquido preseminal en la suya.

—Tae... cama... no pu... uggh... Min... ya...

No llegaron tan lejos.

Por más que TaeMin de verdad quisiera darse un festín con el cuerpo del menor, dejaría aquello para más tarde porque en ese preciso instante él solo necesitaba reclamarlo como suyo una vez más -sobre todo después de esa espectacular mamada húmeda que le había brindado su hermoso y pecaminoso bebé-, así que, haciendo uso de una fuerza pocas veces vistas en él, tomó al menor por la cintura y lo cargó un par de pasos hasta dejarlo caer sobre el sofá con él aún pegado a su cuerpo para, apenas un segundo después, comenzar a besarle como si se le fuera la vida en ello al tiempo que bajaba su mano hacia aquel sitio que orgullosamente podía reclamar como solo suyo, comenzando a distenderlo en un trabajo rápido porque las ansias no daban para mucho más.

.

—Oh, sí, ¡Sí, ahí! Justo ahí. No pares Tae. Mierda. Ammm...

—Kai... —llamó el mayor solo por el poder de llamarle, girando su cara para besarle de lado mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cintura del menor como presas.

—Más rápido, por favor. Tan cerca, tan... ahhhhhh —gemía lastimeramente el menor, rebotanndo su cuerpo tan rápido como podía y llegando a ese punto del éxtasis en el que la mente se pierde y los instintos mandan, pidiendo, exigiendo, cualquier ruego o lamento cayendo de la boca a veces sin siquiera notar que se ha dicho.

—Arrrg, bebé, voy a... —avisó como pudo el mayor sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a temblar presa de la cumbre de su pasión, sintiendo también como el cuerpo del menor comenzaba a apresarle rítmicamente en respuesta. Una exquisita tortura.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya! sísísí, ahora, nnnnnggg

Ambos sintieron en sus cuerpos el colapso del otro, los estremecimientos, el apriete. El sudor, las palpitaciones. La respiración. Todo ese conjunto de cosas que suceden al cuerpo luego de haber alcanzado el punto cúlmine del placer. La dicha de un orgasmo bien trabajado.

La comunión de la entrega y el poder del reclamo sobre uno, sobre el otro.

Un momento de paz y satisfacción que ambos disfrutaron en silencio, sin palabras. Tan solo sus manos conectándose al cuerpo del otro para dejar unas leves caricias como eco y respuesta de lo sucedido. Como una afirmación más de que, aquella entrega, habían sido ellos haciéndole el amor al otro y no teniendo burdo y simple sexo como muchos solían pensar. O quizás era lo que querían creer. No importaba.

Kai se relajó completamente allí donde estaba, dejándose querer, mimar, porque muy pocos lo sabían, pero a pesar de verse a veces hosco o frío, el menor era tremendamente mimoso cuando tenía la suficiente confianza para serlo y la privacidad que le gustaba para demostrarlo.

Allí, sobre el regazo de su novio, aún sintiendo su carne llenándolo, él era feliz.

Feliz de tenerlo. Feliz de haberlo encontrado y ser aceptado. Feliz de ser suyo.

.

Debió de quedarse dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue que una correntada de viento le hizo tiritar de frío; a pesar de que había una manta cubriendo su cuerpo -aún desnudo por cierto-.

Aún algo adormilado, se medio sentó en el sillón para buscar a ver si veía dónde estaba su novio. Quizás hubiera tenido agenda temprano y no hubiera alcanzado a decirle o algo hubiera surgido. No era algo anormal después de todo.

Pero no.

Allí estaba.

Sentado en la mini terraza, con una cerveza en la mano y un cuaderno a su lado.

Estaba escribiendo.

Era raro que lo hiciera pero Kai sabía cuanto le gustaba y costaba aquello así que prefirió solo quedarse allí a verlo.

Lo vio tomar un sorbo mientras movía los dedos al compás de una melodía silenciosa.

Lo vio escribir y tachar, resoplar y mirar al vacío.

Lo vio tan tranquilo...

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo y cuánto tiempo pasó pero de pronto pudo ver como el mayor se paraba y estiraba, quedando a la vista de las primeras luces del nuevo día, creando una hermosa visión de sí; tanto, que el menor no fue capaz de resistirse y acercarse hacia él envuelto tan solo en aquella simple manta, abrazándolo desde su espalda y sintiendo como el mayor le abrazaba sus manos sobre su propio estómago en respuesta, aún en pleno silencio porque ya entre ellos estaba todo dicho y el momento era de pronto demasiado especial para romperlo. Viendo hacia el cielo aclarando mientras las **nubes** cambiaban de tonos con el sol entremezclándose en ellas.

Así, un amanecer nuevo en su vida.

Un nuevo día juntos.

Un nuevo día de muchos.

.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Ya dice el dicho que a un hombre se lo retiene por la comida(? Bueno, no es tan así pero aquí sí, aparentemente xDDD**

 **Ehhh, vuelto de mi largo hiato-vacaciones forzadas-deperesión sin net T_T so, iré actualizando lo que me faltaba y tengo para subir, ok?**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	17. ÑATA (TaeKey)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Ojos  
PAREJA: ChangTae (Taemin de SHINee y Changmin de TVQX)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Yo solo necesito saber que debería hacer para poderlo recuperar... o al menos, para poderlo olvidar.'_

* * *

.

.

 **OJOS**

.

No puede ser.

No puedo creerlo. Me niego.

¿Cómo pudo?

—Hey hyung, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro.

—De acuerdo. Vamos entonces. Nos toca.

—Sí. Sí, vamos.

Volteo el rostro frustrado, dolido de lo que había visto.

Estaba molesto. Estaba confundido.

Hacía poco más de un mes que todo se fue a la mierda con TaeMin. Mi novio desde hacía ya dos años y todo por lo que a mi parecer fue una reverenda estupidez del menor.

O al menos eso me empaqué en pensar al comienzo porque luego, cuando vi que su enojo en aquella ocasión no era un simple enojo pasajero, como una de las tantas peleas inocuas que habíamos tenido en todo aquel tiempo; comencé a pensar, y pensar y pensar. Una y otra y otra vez. Recordando cada cosa que pasamos desde que nos conocimos, desde que comenzamos a estar juntos y... no puedo creer como jodí todo tan mal.

Estábamos bien, ¡estábamos genial realmente! ¿porqué tuve que joderla tanto así? ¿porqué tuve que arruinarlo todo si yo...? Lo amaba. Lo amo. Tarde me había dado cuenta que en verdad lo hacía y que, toda esa confusión que me agarró tras enterarme de la partida de mi amigo y colega no era más que apenas tristeza al cambio, a no verlo porque a pesar de que lo nuestro como pareja no funcionara sí era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Pero la confusión llegó y yo no supe como... yo solo...

Se supone que soy el mayor.

Se supone que debía de ser quién velara por lo mejor para el menor. Para su relación. Para ambos. Pero en lugar de eso terminé comportándome como un mero adolescente inmaduro, hiriendo en el proceso todos los cálidos sentimientos que siempre me demostró el menor y echando por la borda todo aquello que lentamente habían ido construyendo. Destruyendo con pocas pero fuertes acciones la pobre confianza del menor. De su hermoso Taeminnie y, ahora...

No podía creer que de verdad todo hubiera terminado así. Definitivamente.

No podía aceptar que a menos de dos meses el menor ya estuviera demostrando haber pasado de él.

Dolía. En verdad lo hacía y, de alguna manera me preguntaba si esto era una especie de karma de al menos un poco de lo que le hice sentir al menor con cada uno de mis arranques y, casi diría desprecios cuando terminé poniendo a mi amigo por sobre él, mi novio.

Había sido tan tonto. Tanto...

No que no hubiera intentado hablar con él ni intentado arreglarlo todo pero, por algún motivo, el menor pudo darse perfecta cuenta de que lo que decía y lo que hacía desde hacía ya un tiempo no coincidían y de que mis palabras no eran enteramente ciertas porque en ese momento he de reconocer que no, no lo eran. Mis dudas seguían y hasta entonces no supe como manejarlo todo más que yendo a intentar arreglarlo todo con Tae para simplemente volver a como todo había estado hasta entonces. Sin pensar más allá. Sin preocuparme primero por sus sentimientos dolidos y heridos y poniendo a mis caprichos primero.

Me arrepiento tanto.

Pensé que quizás en este viaje, al encontrarnos obligados a compartir espacio bien podríamos encontrarnos y hablar, que quizás pudiera intentar convencerlo de que me diera otra oportunidad pero, ¡Ni siquiera he podido cruzarmelo por los pasillos y he visto a todos los demás! ¡Todos! Y entonces, justo cuando lo veo, lo encuentro mirándose a los **ojos** de lo más sonriente con aquel hoobae que...

.

Canto y canto. Bajo, me cambio y vuelvo a salir a cantar, con él.

Es horrible. Ya no hay miradas veladas entre nosotros. Ya no hay sonrisas en su rostro, tan solo pura y ferviente concentración y me duele que ya no sea el motivo de su felicidad.

Lo extraño tanto.

Extraño todo de él.

Me preocupo de cómo estará. De si estará comiendo y durmiendo bien porque siempre tengo presente de lo mucho que se puede llegar a descuidar cuando está nervioso o cuando quiere olvidar. Poniéndose a practicar y practicar hasta que todos sus problemas le dejan de molestar.

Quiero saber cómo le está yendo con los ensayos del nuevo comeback que tendrá con su grupo y quiero poder darle ánimos y hacerle saber que aquí estoy para él.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo después de romper con JunHo pero luego llegó él, llenando todo con su calidez, borrando el silencio con su voz e iluminándolo todo con su sola presencia.

Cambiándome para mejor.

Y ahora no puedo más que odiarme por no haber sabido ver a tiempo todo aquello. Por haberlo dejado ir así.

No quiero ser el causante de más de su dolor pero a la vez no puedo evitar el sentirme egoísta y quererlo de nuevo junto a mí. Es algo como su dolor contra el mío y el solo pensarlo me suena fatal.

Lo pienso y lo pienso peor no sé qué hacer. Lo único que sé, es que después de verlo así, actuando así con otro que no fuera yo... no puedo con eso. No puedo en verdad.

Yo solo necesito saber que debería hacer para poderlo recuperar... o al menos, para poderlo olvidar.

.

.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Ehhh, vuelto de mi largo hiato-vacaciones forzadas-deperesión sin net T_T so, iré actualizando lo que me faltaba y tengo para subir, ok?**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	18. OJOS (ChangTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Ojos  
PAREJA: ChangTae (Taemin de SHINee y Changmin de TVQX)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Yo solo necesito saber que debería hacer para poderlo recuperar... o al menos, para poderlo olvidar.'_

* * *

.

.

 **OJOS**

.

No puede ser.

No puedo creerlo. Me niego.

¿Cómo pudo?

—Hey hyung, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro.

—De acuerdo. Vamos entonces. Nos toca.

—Sí. Sí, vamos.

Volteo el rostro frustrado, dolido de lo que había visto.

Estaba molesto. Estaba confundido.

Hacía poco más de un mes que todo se fue a la mierda con TaeMin. Mi novio desde hacía ya dos años y todo por lo que a mi parecer fue una reverenda estupidez del menor.

O al menos eso me empaqué en pensar al comienzo porque luego, cuando vi que su enojo en aquella ocasión no era un simple enojo pasajero, como una de las tantas peleas inocuas que habíamos tenido en todo aquel tiempo; comencé a pensar, y pensar y pensar. Una y otra y otra vez. Recordando cada cosa que pasamos desde que nos conocimos, desde que comenzamos a estar juntos y... no puedo creer como jodí todo tan mal.

Estábamos bien, ¡estábamos genial realmente! ¿porqué tuve que joderla tanto así? ¿porqué tuve que arruinarlo todo si yo...? Lo amaba. Lo amo. Tarde me había dado cuenta que en verdad lo hacía y que, toda esa confusión que me agarró tras enterarme de la partida de mi amigo y colega no era más que apenas tristeza al cambio, a no verlo porque a pesar de que lo nuestro como pareja no funcionara sí era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Pero la confusión llegó y yo no supe como... yo solo...

Se supone que soy el mayor.

Se supone que debía de ser quién velara por lo mejor para el menor. Para su relación. Para ambos. Pero en lugar de eso terminé comportándome como un mero adolescente inmaduro, hiriendo en el proceso todos los cálidos sentimientos que siempre me demostró el menor y echando por la borda todo aquello que lentamente habían ido construyendo. Destruyendo con pocas pero fuertes acciones la pobre confianza del menor. De su hermoso Taeminnie y, ahora...

No podía creer que de verdad todo hubiera terminado así. Definitivamente.

No podía aceptar que a menos de dos meses el menor ya estuviera demostrando haber pasado de él.

Dolía. En verdad lo hacía y, de alguna manera me preguntaba si esto era una especie de karma de al menos un poco de lo que le hice sentir al menor con cada uno de mis arranques y, casi diría desprecios cuando terminé poniendo a mi amigo por sobre él, mi novio.

Había sido tan tonto. Tanto...

No que no hubiera intentado hablar con él ni intentado arreglarlo todo pero, por algún motivo, el menor pudo darse perfecta cuenta de que lo que decía y lo que hacía desde hacía ya un tiempo no coincidían y de que mis palabras no eran enteramente ciertas porque en ese momento he de reconocer que no, no lo eran. Mis dudas seguían y hasta entonces no supe como manejarlo todo más que yendo a intentar arreglarlo todo con Tae para simplemente volver a como todo había estado hasta entonces. Sin pensar más allá. Sin preocuparme primero por sus sentimientos dolidos y heridos y poniendo a mis caprichos primero.

Me arrepiento tanto.

Pensé que quizás en este viaje, al encontrarnos obligados a compartir espacio bien podríamos encontrarnos y hablar, que quizás pudiera intentar convencerlo de que me diera otra oportunidad pero, ¡Ni siquiera he podido cruzarmelo por los pasillos y he visto a todos los demás! ¡Todos! Y entonces, justo cuando lo veo, lo encuentro mirándose a los **ojos** de lo más sonriente con aquel hoobae que...

.

Canto y canto. Bajo, me cambio y vuelvo a salir a cantar, con él.

Es horrible. Ya no hay miradas veladas entre nosotros. Ya no hay sonrisas en su rostro, tan solo pura y ferviente concentración y me duele que ya no sea el motivo de su felicidad.

Lo extraño tanto.

Extraño todo de él.

Me preocupo de cómo estará. De si estará comiendo y durmiendo bien porque siempre tengo presente de lo mucho que se puede llegar a descuidar cuando está nervioso o cuando quiere olvidar. Poniéndose a practicar y practicar hasta que todos sus problemas le dejan de molestar.

Quiero saber cómo le está yendo con los ensayos del nuevo comeback que tendrá con su grupo y quiero poder darle ánimos y hacerle saber que aquí estoy para él.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo después de romper con JunHo pero luego llegó él, llenando todo con su calidez, borrando el silencio con su voz e iluminándolo todo con su sola presencia.

Cambiándome para mejor.

Y ahora no puedo más que odiarme por no haber sabido ver a tiempo todo aquello. Por haberlo dejado ir así.

No quiero ser el causante de más de su dolor pero a la vez no puedo evitar el sentirme egoísta y quererlo de nuevo junto a mí. Es algo como su dolor contra el mío y el solo pensarlo me suena fatal.

Lo pienso y lo pienso peor no sé qué hacer. Lo único que sé, es que después de verlo así, actuando así con otro que no fuera yo... no puedo con eso. No puedo en verdad.

Yo solo necesito saber que debería hacer para poderlo recuperar... o al menos, para poderlo olvidar.

.

.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Ehhh, vuelto de mi largo hiato-vacaciones forzadas-deperesión sin net T_T so, iré actualizando lo que me faltaba y tengo para subir, ok?**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	19. ORQUÍDEAS (OnTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Orquídeas  
PAREJA: OnTae (TaeMin/Onew de SHINee)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:**

* * *

.

.

 **ORQUÍDEAS**

.

No podía sentir mi cuerpo. No podía sentir mi piel.

No podía sentir nada más que el enorme hueco que se había instalado desde hacía ya tres días en lo más hondo de mi pecho.

Todo pasaba como en un borrón. Mi mente no lograba registrar nada ya. Todo era una rara especie de mancha a mi alrededor donde ninguna figura parecía querer tomar forma o hacerse notar. No importaba. Nada lo hacía porque, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Puedo sentir que mi corazón late y me parece extraño porque no puedo lograr sentir nada más allá de él. Como si lo eclipsara todo. Tal vez fuera así.

Los músculos de mi rostro brillan por su ausencia. Ya no hay expresiones en mí porque mi mente no puede formar tampoco ningún pensamiento coherente como para reflejar algo más que aquel nefasto dolor, o aquella agobiante ira.

Dejo caer el ramo porque mis manos parecen temblar, o al menos eso intenta decirle mis ojos a mi conciencia porque la verdad es que solo me quedo parado viendo como aquel hermoso ramillete de **orquídeas** , matizadas entre blanco y celeste medio violáceo -unas flores que eran siempre pasadas por alto pero que resultaban ser tan simples como raras de conseguir así-, aquellas flores que tanto sabía te gustaban, caer sin prisa ni gracia hacia aquel suelo húmedo de un horrible y demasiado triste color marrón oscuro.

Tan contrario a lo que una persona tan luminosa como tú le gustaría...

Vagamente me pregunto el porqué de tal humedad, ¿será que está lloviendo? ¿Será que estoy llorando otra vez?

¿Será que alguna vez paré?

No puedo asimilar nada.

Todo me duele. Todo me enoja.

No puedo pensar. No quiero hacerlo. Pensar significa que tendré que entender, que tendré que aceptar. Que tendré que poco a poco aceptar que de ahora en más esa soledad sería mi realidad y no, me niego a hacerlo. No estoy listo. No estoy listo para nada y tampoco quiero estarlo. No aún. No sé qué hacer, porque en el fondo me resuena esa estúpida frase tuya que me dice que _'La vida sigue'_ y, ¡sí, maldita sea! la vida sigue pero, ¿cómo demonios se supone que siga yo ahora sin ti? Sin ti a mi lado para cuidarme, para mimarme. Para decirme lo hermoso que soy y cuánto me quieres, ¿cómo se supone que siga sin volver a poder escuchar esa hermosa y suave voz tuya que no sea en otro lado que en aquel viejo buzón de voz que ya llené de tanto quererte escuchar? ¿Cómo sigo sin volver a ver tu hermosa, gigante y gentil sonrisa, justo aquella como la que me hizo enamorarme de ti? viéndola de ahora en adelante no más que en viejas fotos de ahora en más.

Yo no sé como seguir ahora, no sé cómo puedo ver más allá porque la verdad es que soy débil y siempre lo fui. La verdad es que no quiero seguir sin ti porque era por ti que me levanté cada día. Porque fuiste tú quién le dio un sentido a mi vida cuando ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar y, sobre todo, porque no soy como tú. Lo sé, y lo siento. No puedo ser fuerte. No quiero avanzar porque si lo hago siento que puedo dejarte atrás y jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás podría hacer eso. No quiero. Duele tanto, duele más que nada de lo que alguna vez pasé y sin embargo, me aferro a eso, me abrazo a él porque el dolor me recuerda todo lo que vivimos fue real de verdad, que todo lo que fuimos alguna vez y que aquel estúpido borracho me arrebató de manera tan cruel no fue solo un producto de mi imaginación. Es un círculo del que no puedo escapar. Dolor para recordar, recordar para sentirlo real, sentirlo real y volver al dolor una vez más. Quiero que pare y la vez no.

Te necesito aquí para que me digas que debo hacer, amor.

Nada tenía sentido. Nada importaba. Todo parecía una especie de macabro juego mental donde todo parecía tan irrealmente real...

Y de nuevo me pregunto;

 _¿Como seguir sin volver a ver esa enorme y contagiosa sonrisa tuya?_

 _¿Cómo se supone que mire hacia delante cuando no puedo ni ver donde voy a pisar?_

Te amo tanto.

Te extraño tanto.

Te amo, te extraño. Te necesito. Te quiero aquí, conmigo hyung, mi amor. Te quiero aquí, diciéndome que esto no es real, que estás bien y que siempre lo estarás. Diciéndome -mintiéndome-, de que siempre estarás ahí para mí, tal y como solías hacer desde que puedo recordar. Desde el momento en el que me salvaste de esa realidad a la que ahora me veo obligado a volver a enfrentar. De nuevo solo. De nuevo con dolor.

Porque no lo aguanto más, porque lo único que quiero, lo único que quiero, anhelo y deseo -por más triste y mediocre que suene-, es simple y sencillamente quedarme aquí, justo aquí frente a esta fría lápida que hoy colocaron tus padres -porque ni siquiera de esto fui capaz de encararme-, en esta fea tierra que desde hoy lleva tu nombre y esa maldita fecha que me hace querer gritar. Porque no importaba lo que me dijera ya nadie, no me importa tampoco a quién deje atrás, ni escuchar lo de esperar no sé cuanto tiempo a que todo pasará hasta comenzara mejorar. Porque yo no quiero que mejore, ¡No si tú no estás!

No. No quiero y no me importa porque, aunque suene cruel, triste y hasta cobarde, lo único que yo quiero es yacer aquí, yacer aquí hasta volver contigo.

Por favor amor, solo espérame un poco más...

 _._

 _Amado hijo, hermano y esposo._

 _'Porque tu sonrisa es algo que nadie va a poder olvidar'_

 _Lee JinKi_

 _1989-2014_

.

.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Ehhh, vuelto de mi largo hiato-vacaciones forzadas-deperesión sin net T_T so, iré actualizando lo que me faltaba y tengo para subir, ok?**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	20. PLATO (OnTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diversos grupos del mundo del kpop, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: PLATO  
PAREJA: OnTae  
RATED: M  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Continuación del OS **'Día'**_

* * *

.

 **PLATO**

.

.

Tras la conmoción inicial ante aquella pregunta y la explosiva y entusiasta reacción del menor, ninguno pudo evitar el sentir la fiera necesidad de sentirse, de demostrarse cuánto se amaban, por eso, entre besos ansiosos y caricias tiernas ellos se fundieron en el otro, convirtiéndose en uno una vez más. Allí mismo, en aquel frío piso de esa cocina donde aún podía olerse el fuerte olor a quemado. Donde lentamente fueron deshaciendo sus ropas, desnudando sus cuerpos mientras se veían con el amor desbordando de sus ojos. Disfrutando cada momento de aquel día que sabían atesorarían por siempre porque era simplemente genial el amar y saberse amados.

Se sentían completos.

Tan maravillosamente felices que, una vez saciados, el hambre les atacó con crudeza y, haciendo que sin siquiera importarles nada, ellos agarraran tan solo un plato tomando varias piezas varias -las más salvables- en él y partieran arriba, directamente hacia su cuarto, picoteando esto y aquello mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban a renovar energía y a sentir las ganas de reclamarse una vez más. Disfrutando incluso de aquel baño aromático que el menor había dejado a medio armar -o más bien listo pero sin tiempo para tomarlo-, juntos. Amándose una y otra y otra vez, felices de estar juntos, de haberse encontrado y darse una oportunidad.

Felices de amarse, así, sin más.

.

Después de aquello, todo pareció convertirse en una especie de loco ensueño.

Desde avisar a sus familiares y sus más allegados, hasta comenzar a verlo... todo.

Porque, tal y como había dicho la madre de Onew, una boda no se hacía sola.

¡Y vaya que había cosas por hacer y arreglar!

Que las ropas, pedir fecha en el civil, que el fotógrafo -porque ambos querían muchas, muchas fotos para no perder detalle de tan bello recuerdo-.

Las invitaciones, la comida para el lunch tras la ceremonia. Revisar las fechas para ver cuántos días podrían irse de luna de miel debido a que el trabajo de Onew era fijo y muy demandante mientras que TaeMin, como profesor a cargo debía buscar un suplente. Arreglar el vuelo, el hotel y demás intereses.

Sí, una boda no se hacía sola, pero ellos tuvieron la suerte de complementarse bien... y de tener ayuda de sus respectivas madres y suegras.

Hasta que, finalmente, el soñado día había llegado.

Día donde ellos serían oficialmente esposos y, ni Onew ni TaeMin podrían estar más felices de lo que estaban ya.

¡Todo pasó tan pronto!

Ambos firmaron. Ambos hablaron, repitiendo las palabras que ellos mismos habían decidido armar. Y ambos lloraron también al decírselos mirando al otro a los ojos porque era todo lo que sentían. Sus votos eran ellos poniendo su amor en palabras. Hablando sobre el amor, sobre la confianza. Hablando en ellos sobre la lealtad de uno hacia el otro.

Hablando sobre el ser uno antes de que... finalmente, después de tanta espera, se acercaran a darse su primer beso como esposos, esperando con ansias el poder vivir cada día desde entonces junto al otro.

Esperando con ansias el amarse por siempre y mucho más.

.

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	21. QUERER (TaeHo)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Querer  
PAREJA: TaeHo(? (TaeMin/MinHo de SHINee)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Qué tonto había sido, al ponerle límites a su propio sentir._

* * *

.

.

 **QUERER**

.

Sintió como sus celos suaves recorrían su espalda desnuda y de nuevo su cuerpo -aunque cansado- se estremeció entero ya que aún no se reponía de su última sesión. Sin embargo, el mayor sí aprovechó a disfrutar del toque con cada uno de sus sentidos porque aquellas muestras de toques simples, casi rayanos en lo tierno eran algo tan escaso que casi se sentía como algún tipo de premio.

Era algo tan excitante como aterrador.

—Hey chico, no te duermas. Ya tienes que irte —le recordó el moreno entonces, haciendo que su pobre burbuja explotara en miles de invisibles pedacitos.

Sí, era hora de irse de hecho, pero lo cierto era, que no quería hacerlo. No quería TENER que hacerlo. Era extraño, tan, tan extraño todo aquello.

—¿Te duele? ¿Quieres una aspirina, chico?

 _Chico_.

 _Chico. Chico. Chico._

Él había amado tanto ese mote la primera vez que le había llamado así al iniciar con 'aquello', peor ahora...

Todo estaba cambiando y eso no estaba bien.

Eso no era parte del trato que habían acordado y, aún así, él no parecía poder evitarlo.

Ahora quería que le dijera otra cosa. Quería que dijera su nombre. Quería quedarse un poco más después de que todo terminara.

Ahora le era cada vez más y más difícil el irse de allí hasta la próxima vez en la que ambos pudieran reunirse porque, a pesar de ser todo cuanto había querido, soñado... necesitado. Todo estaba comenzando a cambiar. Y estaba comenzando a odiarlo.

No a él. Nunca a él. No después de todo lo que le había mostrado, enseñado de sí mismo. No, al contrario, le debía demasiado pero, también estaba comenzando a odiarlo. A odiar el hecho de que él... quisiera más. Estaba empezando a odiar el maldito acuerdo. Aquel que había comenzado todo -casi como una burla-, pero que hacía alrededor de seis meses se había vuelto una indiscutible y necesitada realidad.

 _Su_ realidad.

.

Si alguien le viera por la calle jamás pensaría que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas ni mucho menos que se prestara a ello.

Pero lo hacía. Y con mucho gusto además.

Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba de aquello para sentirse libre, por completo.

Para ser feliz.

Había tenido sexo desde los dieciséis años. Había hecho el amor innumerables veces con su primera novia.

Había tenido unos muy placenteros encuentros sexuales con unos cuantas chicas y varios chicos incluso. Pero siempre, en cada una de esas ocasiones, no pudo evitar el sentir que había algo que faltaba, que había algo que necesitaba que ninguna de sus parejas parecía tener o poder brindarle. Hasta que llegó él...

Él le hizo ver su faltante, su necesidad, y MinHo le estaría agradecido por siempre por aquello, pero el problema ahora era que además del agradecimiento y el éxtasis que sus encuentros le daban, él comenzaba a QUERER más. Mucho más.

En silencio, el alto comenzó a vestirse, sabiendo que realmente debería irse antes de que se encontrara diciendo algo que los incomodaría a ambos. Algo que era más que seguro no les convendría a ninguno de los dos.

Sabiendo que, si abría la boca para hablar de... sentimientos, aquello pasaría rápidamente de un encuentro sensual y complaciente a un cierre y final. Y MinHo no se sentía listo para eso y no creía sentirse listo nunca. No podía arriesgarse a eso. No cuando todo lo que él quería lo tenía en aquel que ahora le observaba por medio del reflejo que ofrecía ese enorme espejo ante sí y del que tanto uso habían sacado en otros varios de los tantos encuentros suyos.

Aquel hombre que entre las sábanas le hacía sentir el hombre más absolutamente feliz.

Aquel joven que, aún siendo dos años menor que él había sabido como imponérsele, liberándolo de la jaula que inconscientemente se había para sí al auto-etiquetarse a cumplir un rol que nunca fue para él porque, MinHo necesitaba de su dominación perfecta tanto como TaeMin anhelaba y deseaba su absoluta sumisión.

Él necesitaba entregarse, someterse a los designios y gustos del menor para sentir aquella hermosa plenitud llenarle.

Necesitaba soltarse de todos los estereotipos que en su mente le condenaban y solo, darse a él; a él y a sus cuidados, a sus deseos mutuos.

A solo dejarse ser.

No quería perderlo.

Lo quería a él aunque, lamentablemente, sus deseos habían ido evolucionando hasta hacerlo querer, desear y anhelar algo, que aparentemente era más de lo que nunca podría tener con él porque MinHo tarde se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Tarde. Porque había sido él mismo quién en su momento hubo planteado, que todo fuera así...

.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Ehhh, vuelto de mi largo hiato-vacaciones forzadas-deperesión sin net T_T so, iré actualizando lo que me faltaba y tengo para subir, ok?**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	22. RISA (TaeMin)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Risa  
PAREJA: A elección (pero gual me la imaginé adaptada al 2Min =/ xD)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Hurt/Confort. ****  
SUMMARY: Adaptación de mi propio OS 'FAROLA' del fandom HP**

* * *

.

 **RISA**

.

Y fue allí, parado justo debajo de aquella vieja y desgastada farola, en el medio de aquella calle que, desierta en la noche parecía un gran y largo lúgubre túnel del que nunca podría escapar, que se decidió.

Ya no más.

Ya no más esperar a que él se decidiera.

Ya no más esperar a que se dignara a regalarle escasas migajas de su tiempo y de su ser.

Ya no más a ser el, otro. Algo que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado aceptaría ser.

Eso era todo y ya no habría vuelta atrás porque era simple, o era eso o él mismo. Era terminar con todo aquello que muy dentro suyo hacía tiempo sabía lo estaba destruyendo de a poco o terminar loco por la pura soledad y falta de amor porque no, aunque lo escuchara decírselo cada vez antes de que se fuera, él no lo amaba y ahora podía aceptarlo -aunque no más fuera para él mismo-, aceptar que nunca lo hizo y nunca más lo haría tampoco.

Sí, por mucho tiempo él quiso pensar que el amor había sido mutuo entre ambos pero, después de tanto, después de tanto tiempo siendo golpeado con esa dura realidad a la que el otro le obligaba a enfrentarse con cada cita a la que faltaba, con cada vez que le fallaba. Con cada vez que le relegaba y olvidaba, no le quedaba ya más negación para inventar.

Aquella relación que él creyó sería secreta por mantenerse juntos y libres del atosigamiento de los tantos que observaban cada uno de sus pasos. Aquella relación que él creyó había superado tantas cosas que no podría simplemente morir... había llegado a su fin.

Porque él no sería nunca más víctima de nadie.

Porque aunque le duela en el alma él sabía podía seguir, que ahora a pesar del sufrimiento que le embargaba con apenas un recuerdo suyo o de ambos finalmente estaba listo para enfrentar un futuro ya sin él.

Porque, aunque le desgarrara el alma y sintiera que se ahogaba de tanto llorar él solo sabía, no sabía cómo pero lo sabía, que así como todo en la vida, aquello también habría de pasar.

Quizás ahora hasta siquiera pensar en sus sonrisas, en su **risa** le hiciera querer tirar algo y romper a llorar otra vez.

Quizás quisiera gritar cada vez que al cambiarse o bañarse tristemente recordaba como sus caricias y besos le hubieron marcado en un tiempo la piel.

Quizás doliera un mes, un año o diez. Pero tras el tiempo que le tomara sanar su roto corazón él volvería a amar otra vez. Porque se lo merecía. Después de toda lo que había pasado, se merecía al menos sentir y vivir plenamente un poco de amor. Se lo había ganado.

Y lo haría. Vaya si lo haría.

Quizás su vida ya no sería la que había imaginado ya hacía dos años tras haberse dicho 'te amo' por primera vez luego de haber aceptado 'salir' en secreto por ya casi seis meses.

Quizás ni siquiera fuera a amar un hombre otra vez porque la verdad era que aquel maldito se le había tatuado en la piel e impregnado hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Pero amaría, y alguien lo amaría a su vez. Y esta vez iba a asegurarse de que nada fuera secreto y de que todos supieran a quien amaba. De que todos supieran que ese alguien era suyo y que le amaba también solo a él.

Alguien una vez le dijo que uno aprende de los errores y ciertamente no había mayor verdad.

Uno aprende a superar, a seguir, a perdonar.

Uno aprende a decir basta, me duele, ya no más.

Pero sobre todo, con tiempo, todo el tiempo que a uno le haga falta, uno aprende a levantarse, a seguir adelante y a volverlo a intentar.

* * *

 **23/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	23. SUEÑO (SukTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Sueño  
PAREJA: SukTae (TaeMin/Jung Suk actor de Pinoccio)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Continuación de **Kilómetro**_

* * *

.

.

 **SUEÑO**

.

—Ahhh... esto ha estado delicioso Jung. Gracias.

—Mmmm, no hay de qué amor.

—No, en serio. Gracias —dijo dándose vuelta desde donde estaba, es decir, sentado entre las piernas del mayor, disfrutando de la cercanía y la tranquilidad—. No sabes cuánto aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo, la molestia y el esfuerzo de haber armado todo esto solo para que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos lejos de todo y todos.

—Tae... yo...

Era el momento de decirlo. Las palabras estaban por fin a punto de salir por su boca y...

El celular del menor sonó entonces.

—Aissshhh. No me quiero parar —se quejó el menor, moviéndose para agarrar el maldito aparato a pesar de su renuencia.

—Diga... Ah, hola h... ¡¿Ahhh?! Mmm... Ahhh, pero... No, seguro pero... Síííííí. Nos vemos entonces hyung —dijo el menor suspirando antes de cortar y mirar con enojo evidente hacia el pobre aparatejo que de nada tenía la culpa.

—¿Supongo que no son buenas noticias? —preguntó el mayor, temiendo pero esperándose las palabras que ahora vendrían y confirmándolas cuando el menor se giró a verle con culpa.

—Lo siento Jung. Yo...

—No pasa nada, ¿debes volver ahora? —preguntó, levantándose también para servirse una copa. No quería arruinar la noche o cuanto tiempo les quedara de aquella escapada con un reclamo que sabía no debía pasar puesto que ambos bien sabían el estilo de vida que llevaban y aquello no valdría para nada más que para una tonta pelea hueca que nada iba a cambiar.

TaeMin negó, tan triste como decepcionado. Él en verdad había hecho todo lo posible porque aquello no pasara.

—No. Pero tengo que estar mañana al mediodía a más tardar en lugar de a la tarde noche como habíamos planeado.

TaeMin se alejó entonces hacia el balcón, molesto consigo mismo por terminar siendo el culpable de arruinar la hermosa atmósfera que antes habían creado ya que, hasta momentos antes de la llamada ellos habían disfrutado bien de su día.

Habían llegado y, tras una rápida ducha del menor para despejarse de la siesta que había tomado en el viaje, ellos salieron medio tapados -como era usual- a recorrer la costa de la playa donde su novio le había llevado. Caminaron, charlaron, rieron y disfrutaron tal y como cualquier pareja normal haría en una típica escapada de fin de semana antes de volver a la cabaña donde se hospedaban por el día y noche para tomar un almuerzo tardío de lo que previamente el mayor hubo preparado para comer fuera en la terraza.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron sin hacer nada, tan solo poniéndose al día de lo que estaba pasando en su día a día en cosas que quizás se guardaron para decir o contar cara a cara y no en una simple llamada antes de ir juntos a comprar algo de comida rápida y regresar a comer en privado debido a que no querían correr el riesgo de salir a cenar fuera y terminar siendo descubiertos ya que no habría mucha excusa posible de pasar aquello. Fue justo entonces que se acomodaron allí fuera, disfrutando la paz y la vista mientras se alimentaban ellos y entre ellos. Con JungSuk sentándose en una típica otomana de madera -de esas que solían usarse para tomar sol-, con TaeMin yaciendo cómodamente entre sus piernas mientras miraban el atardecer bajar sobre el mar y la arena. Sintiendo la salinidad en el aire y la brisa marina en su piel. Oyendo el pacífico ruido de las olas y el murmullo de las personas que rondaban aún por allí. Degustando la comida tal y como si fuera un manjar porque el solo hecho de estar así, juntos y a solas hacía que aquello pareciera ya un manjar.

Pero ahora el humor del menor se había arruinado. La frustración de no poder tener ni siquiera un día de paz con su novio haciendo mella en él. Era joven y de vez en cuando, solía querer lo que cualquier joven normal tendría. No sucedía a menudo realmente, a él le gustaba su vida de idol sino que, era solo a veces que aquella vida le mostraba con crudeza cuantos aspectos de una vida normal se perdía, siendo entonces cuando las quejas venían. Amaba ser idol y amaba su vida... pero ahora amaba a su novio también y a veces le dolía el no poder estar para él.

—Yaaa, deja esa cara bebé. Tienes suerte. Pudieron haberte dicho que regresaras ahora. Vamos, deja el enfado y disfrutemos lo que nos queda del día y salida —dijo Jung mientras le abrazaba desde detrás, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro y apresando sus propias manos por sobre el vientre plano del menor.

—Pero es que...

—Nada. Y no. Sé lo que dirás y no, no me molesta. Sé lo que es Tae, ambos lo sabemos así que me parece tonto perder el tiempo en reclamar sobre algo que ni tú ni yo podemos controlar.

TaeMin suspiró.

—No te merezco —susurró, mirando sin ver hacia el mar.

—No Tae, no digas idioteces ahora ¿quieres?

TaeMin se giró aún encerrado entre sus brazos, él no entendía cómo el mayor se seguía poniendo al día con él y todo lo que salir con él les traía.

—Pero Jung...

—Te amo —soltó Jung al fin. Las palabras solo fluyendo desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Sin prisa y sin filtro, solo siendo sentidas.

—Jung Suk...

—Te amo, Tae, y no me importa esto. No me importa el verte poco o el tener que robarnos tiempo. No me importa tener menos tiempo que el que planeamos porque lo único que sí me importa es poder estar contigo, sea por el tiempo que sea y de la forma en que se pueda. Sé como vives y no quiero ponerte presión a ello. Sé que te amo y quiero seguir contigo así que, por favor, disfrutemos de lo que nos queda juntos por ahora, ¿sí?

TaeMin había quedado paralizado. Sus ojos abiertos lucían cuál cervatillo encandilado ante el shock que las palabras le produjeron y no, no era porque se sorprendiera de ellas sino que, lo que sintió ante ellas fue, tan emotivamente desgarrador que sentía un nudo en su garganta y hasta le costaba respirar. Perdió el habla viéndole. Perdió la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba para enfocar todos sus sentidos en él.

Sintiéndolo. A él y a su amor como un reflejo del suyo propio.

Tan cálido.

Tan... hermoso.

Todo parecía un **sueño**.

—Te amo también, Jung —susurró entonces sin siquiera saberlo, aún perdido en su mirada y abrazo. Sintiéndose protegido y amado. Sintiéndose fuerte y confortado.

—Lo sé, bebé.

—¿Eh?

—Lo sé. Puedo verlo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras. Brillan como dos hermosos faros en la oscuridad —le dijo sonriente, pasando uno de sus dedos por la fina nariz del menor y sonriendo aún más cuando éste por inercia la arrugó—. Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por tus sentimientos.

—Creo que tanto como yo lo estoy por los tuyos. Gracias por todo, Jung —dijo el menor. Y de pronto todo se sintió irreal. Casi mágico se diría. La puesta de sol luciendo su ocaso en todo su esplendor y el sonido del mar como canción de fondo. La mirada tierna y suave del mayor y el suave roce de una de sus manos sobre su mentón fue lo que le hizo cerrar sus ojos.

—Gracias a ti, amor... —susurró entonces el mayor, finalmente, uniendo sus labios para sellar la promesa que sin decirse se firmó.

La promesa de por siempre, atesorar aquel amor.

.

* * *

 **10/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	24. TRIÁNGULO (TaeChangMin-SeHun-JongHyun)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Triángulo  
PAREJA: Mención del ChangTae/TaeHuny JongTae (TaeMin/ChangMin de TVXQ-SeHun de EXO-y JomgHyun de SHINee)  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **  
SUMMARY:** _Continuación de **MOTO y Ojos**_

* * *

.

.

 **TRIÁNGULO**

.

.

—Y, ¿Te has decidido ya?

—No. Sí. No lo sé. No puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes TaeMin?

—Yo. No quiero. Racionalmente sé a quién debo elegir pero, en cuanto me lo digo a mí mismo algo dentro de mí parece romperse, aquí —dijo el ahora moreno agarrándose el pecho—. Me duele. Me duele el corazón al saber que no puedo elegirlo, que no debo.

—Taeeee...

—No puedo Jong. Simplemente no puedo. Amo a ChangMin y lo sé, no puedo evitarlo aunque quiera pero, tampoco puedo perdonarle. No esta vez. No más. No puedo perdonar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez. Lo hice durante un tiempo y fue un error, ahora lo sé. No tiene sentido el recaer en lo mismo una y otra vez cuando sé que, a la larga, solo yo terminaré sufriendo de nuevo. Esta última fue como una especie de epifanía para mí y he dicho basta. Ya no. Duele sí, pero sé que debo atenerme a mi decisión por mi propio bien al menos.

—¿Y con... él?

—¿Quién? ¿SeHun? Pfff... lo quiero, o más bien lo deseo, pero no hay ningún tipo de amor de mi parte ni de la suya tampoco. Solo nos usamos mutuamente para follarnos sin sentido y nada más. No podría aunque quisiera Hyung, me siento tan, roto por dentro.

—¿Estás con él para olvidar a ChangMin o para darle celos?

—No. Ninguna. No niego que lo he pensado, ambas cosas. Pero no. No puedo obligarme a olvidarlo así como no tengo ganas de darle ningún tipo de celo. No le deseo mal solo, ya no es para mí. Con Hun solo estoy porque, bueno, extraño estar con alguien, de esa forma —comentó el menor dando un sorbo a su cerveza mientras se re-acomodaba en aquel raro sillón. Un tanto incómodo de andar diciéndole estas cosas a su JongHyun hyung pero no demasiado puesto que él ya sabía prácticamente todo de él—. Es más, yo mismo le he dejado en claro a Hun que no sea tan obvio en ningún sitio o lugar donde pueda cruzarse con él o nosotros. No quiero escenas. No quiero rumores dando vueltas como suele pasar. No quiero que esto se convierta en una mala escena de drama barato sobre un pobre **triángulo** amoroso ni nada parecido... ni peor —suspiró, cansado de todo porque hacía unos meses venía con el trabajo del grupo a sobre marcha y con individuales varios aquí y allá. Porque apenas dormía y se había cansado de llorar. Porque quería estar como antes y que todo volviera a estar bien y porque nada parecía tener sentido ya—. Solo quiero estar con alguien que me quiera a mí y solo a mí, alguien que me respete.

—Tae, sabes que él lo hacía.

—No hyung, ya no lo sé. He perdido toda mi confianza en él y ya hasta de eso dudo también. En esto he quedado.

—Pero...

—De todas formas —le interrumpió—, no creo que vaya a terminar en nada serio con SeHun pero no es como si me fuera a negar a ello si llegara a pasar.

—Entonces, ¿no hay vuelta atrás?

—¿Porqué insistes, hyung? —se quejó el menor.

—Porque sé lo que es perder a alguien así de importante y no quiero que que pierdas la oportunidad si tienes la más mínima duda respecto a volver con él. No quiero que te arrepientas, ¿entiendes? —el menor asintió— Es difícil tener y mantener una relación con nuestro estilo de vida y ambos lo sabemos bien. Ustedes estuvieron juntos dos años, Tae. Eso es mucho, mucho tiempo, y no quiero que pierdas algo así si tu enojo resulta ser tan solo algo pasajero o temporal.

TaeMin quiso enojarse, pero rápidamente comprendió con facilidad a que se refería el mayor. Además de que hablar de aquello así, con alguien y voz alta le daba a todo un sentido de mayor realidad.

Quería creer que todo iba a volver a estar bien. Lo quería tanto, pero no era persona de mentirse así mismo de tal forma. Aunque doliera era fiel y sincero a sí mismo y sabía que el dolor estaría un buen tiempo más con él.

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro meses desde que todo terminó entre él y el mayor y, a pesar de haber hablado luego bien con él y que ambos pusieran todas sus verdades al sol -como se diría-, no, él no podría perdonarle y solo volver con él por lo que no tendría sentido, sin su sincero perdón sería cuestión de tiempo para que todo se volviera a repetir. El sufrimiento de ambos solo se alargaría, de nuevo.

Él había tomado una decisión al fin y, aunque llorara de vez en cuando por aquello que amó y perdió, él se mantendría firme.

Si no SeHun quizás fuera luego alguien más, chica o chico, lo sabía. Así como sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo para poder sanar. Tiempo para que su corazón le dijera que podía finalmente volver a intentar.

Y así lo dijo...

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo Hyung. Solo necesito tiempo para volver a dejarme confiar en alguien más. Para sentir que puedo volver a amar.

—Ay, pequeño doensang, has crecido bien.

—Lo he hecho hyung, son solo el resto quienes se empeñan en no quererlo notar —dijo TaeMin serio, mirando fijamente al mayor antes de sonreírle una vez más cuando éste solo se limitó a revolver sus cabellos, tal y como hacía desde que lo conoció.

—Deja que nos acostumbremos, pequeño. Fue mucho tiempo ayudándote a crecer bien ¿sí? Deja a los mayores con sus manías d cuidar de ti. Ahora ven, vamos allá...

—¿Al estudio? —dijo Tae, parándose aún con cerveza en mano mientras agarraba las cosas que había dejado antes desparramadas por ahí.

—Sííí, vamos a ver esa nueva melodía tuya una vez más. Por cierto, ¿tiene título, cierto? —preguntó JongHyun, dejando pasar y viendo asentir al menor antes de encaminarse hacia el tablero de sonido.

—Lo tiene.

—¿Y?

Tae negó.

—No importa ya.

Y entonces el mayor encendió el sonido y entendió la verdad porque la melodía le había dicho que era una lírica suave y romántica pero ahora, al oír la letra, él sabía mejor. Aquello era el regalo que Tae tanto había esperado dar, convertido ahora en solo un amargo recordatorio más de lo que ya nunca tendrá.

Porque el corazón del menor se había roto y ahora aquella canción dejaba entrever cuánto lo estaba en verdad y JongHyun solo esperaba, poder ser quien lo ayudara a sanar.

.

* * *

 **10/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	25. URNA (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Urna  
PAREJA: 2Min  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Muerte de personaje principal. Romance. Locura. Tragedia. Drama.** **  
SUMMARY: -**

* * *

.

.

 **URNA**

.

.

Lo mira. Lo mira.

Lo mira un poco más.

Estaba obsesionado y lo sabía.

Lo odiaba. Lo amaba.

Era todo y nada a la vez.

Era tan hermoso que era obvio, ¿cómo se suponía que pudiera haber obviado el mirarle?

Nunca podría.

Nunca hubo opción. No para él... y lo sabe.

 _Tan hermoso..._

No supo exactamente cómo y cuándo comenzó todo. Tan solo recuerda que un día lo vio, así, tan bello que le robó el aliento mientras que él se reía conversando con aquel chico de sonrisa amable.

Lo miró aquella vez también.

Lo miró hasta que se fue.

Lo miró cada vez que se lo encontró de ahí en adelante hasta que, un día, finalmente lo entendió.

Ya no quería verlo.

Ya no quería observarlo vivir desde lejos como no más que un simple y extraño espectador.

Quería que fuera suyo.

Lo quería para él.

.

 _Era tan hermoso._

Incluso llorando.

Incluso gritando.

Y tan pero tan hermoso estaba entonces también... incluso sangrando...

.

TaeMin. TaeMin. TaeMin.

Era un cántico.

Era un llamado.

Era el mantra que se repetía cada segundo que sus ojos se posaban en él y que en aquellos momentos podía decirle de frente mientras ÉL le miraba a su vez. TaeMin-mirándole-a él. Con aquellas hermosas orbes castañas brillando hacia él.

 _Tan hermoso._

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan hermoso?

Era su culpa entonces y no propiamente suya. Era su culpa por haberle tentado así, por haberlo hecho desearlo, desear tenerlo. Para siempre...

Era una pena realmente. Su cuerpo había sido tan hermoso con su piel marfil tanto como cuando él la dejó cubierta de aquel hermoso y artístico líquido rubí.

Su mirada igual de intensa y hermosa a pesar de su reflejo aterrado que quedaría por siempre mirando al vacío.

Su rostro... aún con aquella mueca de terror inmortalizada en la imagen de la vitalidad e inocencia que le habían sido robadas -o al menos intentado-.

Lo había querido como suyo y lo había conseguido al fin.

Había hecho a su cuerpo gritar de placer -dolor-, mientras tomaba su virtud hasta no dejarle ya nada como propio y sí más suyo -de ambos-. Teniendo su clímax y vaciándose en su cuerpo mientras besaba cada mordida y lamía cada gota que le había arrancado a fuerza de diente sobre aquella tersa piel. Disfrutando a cada segundo, cada gemido que el otro le regalaba. Pero, incluso entonces, supo que quería más.

Lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

Lo quería a él, a TaeMin, por siempre suyo. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

Y lo tendría porque, a fin de cuentas, era su culpa el haberle enamorado tanto así, tan dementemente como lo estaba.

Era su culpa el haberle obsesionado. Con aquellos labios labios gruesos y tentadores, con su cuerpo fino y elegante. Con sus ojos siempre vibrantes y con su, rostro angelical. Era su culpa y se lo había dicho porque ahora, finalmente MinHo sonreía; porque al fin, al fin, al fin, después de tanto, el castaño sería suyo para siempre e incluso más. Por eso TaeMin le acompañaría cada día de ahora en más.

.

MinHo miró las fotos en la mesa que en su alcoba poseía como un altar, caminando hasta allí para luego acariciar con infinito cariño aquella hermosa **urna** labrada. La urna donde estaban aquellas cenizas que tanto le había costado juntar.

Sí, ahora finalmente tenía lo que quería, porque ahora Tae ya no lo dejaría. Jamás.

.

.

* * *

 **17/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	26. VIDA (jongTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Vida  
PAREJA: JongTae  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Hurt/Confort. Romance.** **  
SUMMARY: -**

* * *

.

.

 **VIDA**

.

—Oye... no llores.

—¡Basta! Vete, déjame solo, ¡Déjenme en paz!

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿sí? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

—¡No!... No. Lo siento. No quise, solo... solo déjame solo.

—Noooo, ¿estás llorando? ¿cómo puedo dejarte solo?

—¿Eh?

—Mi omma dice cuando vea a alguien mal debo hacer lo posible por ayudar a que esté mejor.

—No puedes ayudarme en esto, niño.

—Pero...

—No importa, ¿sí? Nadie puede hacer nada de todas formas. Tan solo deberé de acostumbrarme para ya no ponerme así.

—Pero quiero ayudar.

—No puedes —dijo el mayor con tono triste, medio sonriendo ante el puchero que hizo el menor—. No puedes hacer que todos vean las cosas como yo o que entiendan lo que no quieren entender.

—No entiendo...

—Eres muy niño para hacerlo.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Tengo casi trece años!

—Pfff, apenas y eres un crío.

—No puedes ser malo conmigo cuando solo me acerqué a ayudar —dijo el menor, claramente tanto ofendido como triste al respecto por, a pesar de haber querido ayudar terminar siendo burlado, de nuevo.

—Oh, lo siento pequeño —respondió el mayor, dándose cuenta de cómo sus palabras habían afectado al menor. Él y su maldito temperamento—. En verdad lo siento. Solo estaba enfadado ¿sí? pero no contigo.

—Yo solo quería saber si hyung estaba bien. Y ahora lo está, así que mejor me voy.

—Oye —de repente ansioso ante el hecho de que el menor comenzara a irse de su lado, dejándolo de nuevo solo. Como siempre—. Quédate si quieres, por favor —pidió, extrañamente nervioso ante la duda que vio en el menor antes de relajarse al verle asentir.

—De acuerdo hyung.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—TaeMin, Lee TaeMin.

—Yo soy JongHyun. Por cierto, gracias.

—¿Por?

—Por haber querido ayudarme a pesar de no conocerme. No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

—¡Pero sí lo conozco! Usted viene a tocar esas lindas canciones con su guitarra al parque todos los días por la tarde.

—¿Me conoces? Nunca te he visto —dijo, sorprendido.

El menor negó.

—Ah ah, yo siempre estoy más por allá, a un lado de los juegos esperando para poder jugar.

—¿Y porqué tienes que esperar? —preguntó Jong confundido, ¿quién habría de esperar para jugar en un parque tan grande?

—Yo, es que...

—Sabes, gracias a ti he olvidado un poco mis problemas pequeño TaeMin —comentó luego de unos momentos de silencio en el que el menor no quiso decir más.

—¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro, hyung! Pero, ¿porqué estaba tan triste?

—¿Me prometes guardar el secreto?

El menor asintió con fuerza.

—Es que, yo no tengo papá.

—¿Su padre murió, hyung? —preguntó TaeMin, completamente inocente.

JongHyun fue quién negó esta vez. El dolor volviendo con solo tener que decir las palabras.

—Él nos dejó, a mi madre, hermana y a mí. Fue hace mucho ¿sabes?, pero aún duele.

—Ohhh, eso es triste.

—No lo es tanto en sí. Mi madre es asombrosa y vale por ambos pero, a veces, los comentarios que me hace la gente, las burlas en la escuela... A veces todo es un poco demasiado —confesó JongHyun, sorprendido de sí mismo al verse allí, en plena mitad del parque con todo el rostro rojo de resto del llanto previo, aún sentado sobre el fresco pasto con la espalda apoyada en aquel gran y viejo roble mientras le contaba las penas de su vida adolescente a apenas un crío de doce casi trece años de edad, quién seguramente recién estaba comenzando a ver la vida como tal.

—Lo entiendo, hyung. Me suele pasar igual —dijo TaeMin con el rostro demasiado serio para apenas un niño que recién estaba riéndose y haciendo pucheros. Sorprendiendo al mayor al tomar la suficiente confianza como para terminar sentándose justo allí en el pasto mismo, de frente a JongHyun—. A usted le burlan por no tener papá... a mí me burlan por tener dos.

—¿Dos? ¿Acaso tu madre se ha divorciado y vuelto a casar?

TaeMin negó.

—No, es que... ehh, verá es que evito jugar cuando están los niños de mi curso porque ellos, mmm, bueno lo que pasa es que... Es complicado —suspirando el menor mientras se rendía a intentar hablar porque de verdad odiaba tener que decirlo ya que siempre que alguien se enteraba todo terminaba igual, las caras raras y los susurros crueles.

—Hey, está bien si no quieres decirme —dijo JongHyun, comprendiendo que al menor le costara hablar de lo que aquello fuera.

—¡No es eso! Es que... Yo tengo dos papás.

—Sí, has dicho eso.

—¡No! Es que... aissh... Mi omma, es un appa al igual que mi otro appa —dijo el menor. Su mirada baja y sus dedos escarbando entre la hierba. Estaba incómodo.

TaeMin no se avergonzaba de tener a sus dos amorosos padres criándole y amándole más de lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera soñar pero, los susurros y las burlas eran tan constantes y crueles que desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto cada vez más introvertido y menos expresivo, cada vez más rehuyendo a decir lo que sea a nadie.

El silencio que surgió tras sus palabras le hizo pensar a TaeMin que aquella incomodidad y aquel asco que las personas le solían mostrar había vuelto a pasar por lo que, preparándose para pararse se negó a mirar al mayor para dejarle en paz. Ocultando la tristeza de siempre terminar igual.

—Hey, espera...

JongHyun lo vio entonces mientras tomaba su muñeca para que no se fuera sin más. Vio el dolor y la impotencia. Vio la duda. El miedo a ser herido de nuevo. Tal y como él.

Tal y como él.

Al mayor le dolió ver aquellos sentimientos reflejados en la faz de apenas un niño. Le molestó más que lo suyo propio incluso porque ¿quién era la gente para venir a juzgarles por tener uno, dos o ningún papá? Eso no los hacía distintos. No los hacía menos ni malos.

Demasiado pronto había aprendido a que la gente siempre tiende a juzgar, hablar y hasta opinar sin siquiera molestarse en saber toda la verdad.

—Lo siento. No te vayas pequeño...

—¡No soy pequeño!

—No, no lo eres. Pero lo eres para mí ¿sí?

—¿Acaso a ti no te incomoda?

—¿Tus padres son malos contigo?

—¿Eh? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Ellos te dicen cosas feas o te menosprecian?

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! Mis padres me aman. Ellos son geniales y me quieren mucho, no hay mejores papás que ellos. Los amo y son buenos conmigo y con todos —dijo el menor casi de corrido y en un apuro. Sintiéndose frustrado de tener que defender a quienes amaba una y otra y otra vez.

—Lo sé, por eso no me importa.

—¿Eh?

—Sería hipócrita de mí decirte algo sobre tus padres sin saber nada de ellos, pero ahora me lo has dicho y tampoco puedo decir nada de ellos porque te están criando bien ¿o no? —el menor asintió—, ¿ves? Mi madre también nos ha criado bien a mi hermana y a mí... bueno, quizás malcría a mi hermana un poco pero está bien. Tener o no papá no me hace diferente, así como a ti tener dos papás no te hace diferente tampoco, ¿lo entiendes?

—Hmm, lo entiendo, solo me molesta que no haya más gente que lo haga.

—Es como dije antes, no puedes hacer entender algo a alguien que no quiere entender. A veces la gente es demasiado... estrecha. Gracias, me has hecho comprender algo a mí también.

—Err, de nada, creo. Bueno, hyung,ya debo irme, omma Hee me espera para ayudar con los quehaceres de la cena —dijo el menor, de pronto su sonrisa volviendo a surgir. Había sido extraña aquella tarde en el parque pero de alguna manera se sentía más que bien para él.

—Oh, bueno, creo que se ha hecho tarde para mí también.

—No se preocupe hyung, si su omma lo cría bien como dice usted no tardará en ser un hombre de bien.

Las palabras del menor sonaron extrañamente demasiado maduras en aquel rostro angelicalmente infantil que las decía pero quizás por eso mismo fue que calaron más hondo en el corazón de JongHyun, quién de pronto se moría de ganas de ir a contarle a su pequeña familia aquel raro encuentro con aquel menor.

—Lo hace TaeMin-ah. Ella lo hace. Yo, espero verte de nuevo —dijo. Y era sincero, él sentía quería volver a ver al menor porque hubo una extraña energía fluyendo entre ellos. Una química que nunca hubo sentido con nadie más y que no podía negar que quería sentir de nuevo.

TaeMin solo sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme que mostró sus perfectos y brillantes dientes blancos para admiración del mayor.

—¡Yo también hyung! Pasaré a saludarle cuando le vea por aquí de nuevo.

—Vendré todas las tardes.

—Entonces siempre le veré _contestó el menor. Parándose antes de hacer una reverencia antes de, sonriente, echarse a correr.

Una respuesta que fue inocente pero que, sin saberlo entonces terminaría por cambiarles la **vida** a ambos ya que fue la que sin querer comenzó a pavimentar con pequeñas migajas de piedra uno de los caminos más fuertes con destino directo al corazón de cada uno.

Un camino que con el tiempo podrían decir sonrientes que estaba hecho de puro amor.

.

* * *

 **17/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	27. WHISKY (TaeMin)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Whisky  
PAREJA: TaeMin  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Hurt/Confort. Tragedia. Muerte de personaje. Lemmon gráfico. Non-dub-con.** **  
SUMMARY: -**

* * *

.

 **WHISKY**

.

Tomó un trago más de su petaca de **whisky** antes de volver a poner el viejo chicle de menta en la boca y medio peinar con sus dedos la masa de rojizos cabellos que se arremolinaban enredados alrededor de su frágil rostro.

Lee TaeMin, un nombre que a nadie le importaba ya.

Nada le importaba más, ¿cómo podría cuándo ya no le quedaba nadie ni nadie que se preocupara por él?

Toda su vida. Toda su maldita vida no había sido más que un juego de titiriteros, una farsa. Una especie de función macabra en la que habían bajado el telón y todos habían dejado de actuar ni bien la función terminó.

Estaba solo y él siempre había odiado estarlo. Siempre oyendo esos susurros en su cabeza que le decían que no era bueno, que era un inútil, que nadie lo quería ni lo iba a querer. Que a nadie le importaba.

Todos aquellos susurros que terminaron siendo tan ciertos.

Ni siquiera sabía realmente porqué seguía molestándose en subsistir así. Porque no, ni siquiera podía decir que vivía. Eso ya sería mucho para alguien como él, ¿o no? Aún ahora, en sus breves momentos de completa sobriedad, el dolor de la completa traición le hacía llorar de dolor y tristeza, le hacía querer matarse cada vez, solo para llegar al punto en el que, teniendo un cuchillo o una de las tantas jeringas sucias en su mano recordara cuánta gente había muerto por él y aceptando una vez más que quizás aquel fuera su designado castigo supremo por todo lo que otros pasaron por él. Sus hermanos, Key y Hee, cuando aún se preocupaban y tomaban un castigo por él; Kai, su mejor amigo, cuando intentó defenderlo de su propio padre, y Onew... todos y cada uno muertos ya fuera figurativa o metafóricamente y en mayor o menor medida siendo él el causante.

Si hubiera sabido. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que la escoria de su propia familia lo iba a tratar así. Que sus supuesta 'familia' no harían más que traicionarle ni bien la seguridad retornara a ellos aunque la verdad era que sabía que ni siquiera podría culparles. Sus hermanos ya habían sacrificado mucho en su vida para protegerle mientras estuvieron allí y, ahora que por fin tenían una vida... Dolía sí, pero no los culpaba, su familia siempre había estado rota y no esperaba ya nada de nadie. Esa era su realidad y él siempre había sido el más débil para poderla sobrellevar.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido planear un poco más. Ver un poco más para no haber tenido que escapar como si una mera y simple rata fuera. Sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto y el dolor de tener que huir del que, a pesar de todo, consideró siempre su hogar.

Prisión, quizás mereciera estar ahí también por lo que le había finalmente hecho a la bestia de padre que le tocó... pero no, no quería terminar allí. Antes muerto. Él no podría hacer frente a sus demonios varios cada segundo del día una y otra y otra vez. No, prefería esta existencia a eso. Prefería estar así, dejándose morir lentamente, porque bien sabía que a la corta o a la larga iba a terminar tirado en algún callejón o con una tremenda sobredosis, muerto en algún galpón.

No importaba.

Las drogas le ayudaban un poco. Le brindaban esa ilusión de que todo estaba bien. De que sus padres vivían y le amaban, que le miraban y le sonreían; de que Onew le abrazaba de nuevo mientras veían a Kai bailar una vez más, con sus hermanos mayores a un lado sonriéndole con esa particular sonrisa suya que de pequeño le decían que todo estaría bien.

Drogarse le daba la vida de ensueño que sabía nunca podría tener.

Drogas. Alcohol. Sexo.

Emborracharse para poder dejar que cualquiera se lo follara, follar para conseguir dinero y así poder ir a comprar y consumir un poco más.

Esa era su vida ahora y ni siquiera podía ya recordar desde hacía cuanto.

Se sentía tan débil.

Se sentía tan asqueado de sí mismo.

Ni siquiera era como si se considerara gay -a pesar de haber sido el juguete de su padre desde que tiene uso de razón y de que haya ya dejado a más que unos cuantos hombres romperle el culo por propia decisión-. Simplemente no podía funcionar como prostituto para mujeres porque con tanta droga a veces ni podía hacer que se le parara y porque definitivamente el ser un puto para hombres le daba más rentabilidad debido al karma que siempre había resultado ser su belleza natural. Apenas con conseguir un completo por noche le alcanzaba para poder comprarse algo para drogarse hasta al día siguiente, a veces cambiaba y simplemente se compraba un whisky barato y alguna porquería con el que engañar a su estómago para que dejase de croar, nada más, nada menos.

—Hey chico, ¿cuánto?

—Depende qué quieras cariño...

—Vamos, sube, chúpamela mientras busco un lugar donde poder abrirte bien ese culo que te cargas.

No hay palabras suaves o toques tiernos. Pocas veces los hay. Para quien paga no era más que una simple puta más del montón, alguien a veces lucía y estaba tan drogado que ni se quejaba le hiciesen lo que le hiciesen. Era solo un pedazo de carne que gemía y se quejaba y que con sus sonidos solo les alentaba a más.

Esa noche no fue diferente.

Aquella noche fue un cliente más que, mientras le abofeteaba y le gritaba puta -casi como si odiara a cualquiera que lo fuera- le embestía dura y crudamente hasta hacerle sangrar, mientras él gritaba y se quejaba tratando de escapar porque aquel día solo había bebido y su cuerpo reaccionaba más sobrio a tal grado de dolor de lo que le gustaría. Sintiéndose sucio, tan sucio. Tan asqueado de sí. Pero eso era lo que conseguía más veces de las que quería recordar. Siempre humillado. Siempre degradado. Golpeado, escupido, violado una y otra vez aunque ya ni se le pagara por más.

Tal existencia.

Tal triste realidad que nadie podría preguntarle el porqué se drogaba para olvidar.

Tan débil.

—Límpiame zorra.

Golpe en la cabeza.

—Vamos,vamos. Traga bien. Sí, así.

Se ahogaba, mientras en un pensamiento ausente se preguntaba, ¿cuánto más?

—Oh sí, sí, ¿qué tal otra ronda, eh puta?

Quisiera decir ya no más pero todo se le nubla y nada parece tener sentido ya.

—Sí, quédate así. Ahí, bien, levanta el culo perra, así, sí, sí...

Le faltaba el aire. Las sábanas se le enterraban en la cara y no le dejaban respirar.

—¡No te muevas perra!

Golpe.

—Sí, ahhh, sí, así, vamos, que al menos sirve tu culo de algo princesa... oh, sí...

Ya no podía respirar.

Ya no quería ni luchar.

—Ahhh...

Y el peso que cayó sin gracia sobre su espalda terminó por quitarle lo que le quedaba de realidad.

Finalmente, el juguete que siempre hubo sido podría por fin descansar.

.

* * *

 **17/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	28. YOYO (2MIN)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Yoyo  
PAREJA: 2Min (MinHo y TaeMin)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Hurt/Confort. ****  
SUMMARY: Continuación de Lilas**

* * *

.

 **YOYO**

.

Habían pasado quince largos e intensos años. Años complicados. Años agridulces y contradictorios. Años en los que hubo de todo pero que, sin embargo, él tomaría a vivir de nuevo sin siquiera pensar o dudar tan solo por el hecho de que el resultado final fuera igual porque, finalmente, y luego de tanto, él era de hecho, ridículamente feliz.

.

Tras haber sufrido de aquella terrible pérdida de su nonato bebé en su sexto mes de embarazo sumado a los dos previos abortos todo pareció comenzar a ir cuesta abajo y en picada. La depresión que le agarró fue gigantezca, al punto de que, casi se rindió, casi dice 'BASTA' y cedió. Pero no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo gracias a él. A su MinHo hyung, quien siempre estuvo allí, firmemente al pie del cañón por y para él. Quién siempre le soportó y acompañó en todo muy a pesar de su propio dolor, de sus propios sentimientos. Soportándole gritos y llantos, soportando la histeria y las rachas de rabia donde dolido a morir desafiaba y maldecía al mundo y todo cuanto hubiera en él.

En todo.

Por eso podía decir en su presente que si él era algo, que si él estaba allí entonces era solo gracias a él, porque fue MinHo y solo MinHo quien le hizo querer luchar por ver y sentir un día más, por querer levantarse de nuevo a ver y sentir los tibios rayos de sol sobre su pálida y delicada piel. Porque le hizo sentir en cada paso y tropiezo que de hecho él nunca estuvo ni estaría solo. Le hizo querer seguir vivo. Luchando cada día, cada hora y cada segundo con la tristeza y la pérdida que a veces sentía le devoraban. Luchando contra la frustración y la ira. Luchando con todo lo que tenía contra sí mismo para así poder seguir a su lado porque sabía, aunque fuera muy en el fondo que su marido también estaba pasándola mal, quizás a veces incluso peor que él mismo y todo debido a él mismo, dejándolo que se sintiera inútil, desagradecido y muy desgraciado a veces pero luchando una y otra vez contra aquello que tan contradictoriamente sentía día a día.

Fue un proceso arduo y lento que comenzó justo antes de dejar aquella casa de sueños rotos como primer paso.

Se mudaron. Viajaron.

Enfocándose y esforzándose primero y ante todo por reencontrarse como la pareja amorosa que una vez fueron, como los amantes que habían dejado de ser desde mucho antes de aquel tercer bebé porque, sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían perdido en unirse solo para conseguir un fin en lugar de hacer tal y como antes y solo amarse por el simple hecho de quererse sentir entre sí.

Concentrándose en volver a enamorarse mientras intentaban dejar atrás las desdichas del pasado y pensando solo en un soñado futuro que aunque, cambiado, aún querían fuera 'suyo', de ambos. Un futuro compartido aunque ya no hubiera nadie más en ellos. Sin pretensiones. Sin expectativas tampoco.

.

Fueron cinco años de tratar y superar pero, finalmente, el tiempo, el esfuerzo y el cuidado mutuo comenzaron a avanzar.

Instalándose en una nueva casa y volvieron a vivir. A soñar, a reír.

TaeMin retomando sus clases y MinHo volviendo al trabajo familiar junto a su padre, quien comprensivamente le esperó con paciencia en aquel duro tiempo de su yerno e hijo.

Para ellos, aquello resultó ser casi como renacer.

Renacer de las cenizas que el fuego de la desesperanza y desilusión les dejó.

.

Recordando, fue tres años después de aquello incluso cuando una noticia volvió a dejarles en shock.

Habían aprobado.

Tras haber estado en un largo y muy denso papeleo burocrático por más de un año ya, finalmente la aprobación para la adopción les había llegado. Una adopción que desde hacía meses ambos deseaban.

.

Cuando TaeMin había vuelto a trabajar en su estudio, él también comenzó a dar clases gratuitas a algunas de varias causas especiales hasta que, hubo un día, un día que al principio fue como tantos otros, común y corriente, cuando fue a uno de los orfanatos del oeste de la ciudad donde, tras la visita, la idea que hacía mucho había contemplado volvió a instalarse con fuerza en su mente hasta no dejarle en paz.

Fue muy duro sacar el tema y aún más hablarlo ya que, el volver a sacar el tema que casi era tabú para ellos sobre 'un niño'. Pero lo hicieron. TaeMin expuso sus sentimientos y MinHo escuchó con paciencia, ambos ya más sosegados ante tomar una decisión tan drástica y abrumadora para ellos. Manteniéndolo entre ellos durante todos esos días en que la idea navegó por sus mentes, sopesando pros y contras, debatiendo miedos y dudas. Decidiéndose a hacerlo solo luego de que ambos se hubieran puesto firmemente de acuerdo y solo entonces hablándolo luego con su terapeuta -la cuál nunca había dejado de contactar-, seguido de sus familias. Recibiendo tanto dudas como apoyo y aceptación por parte de todos.

.

Lo suyo resultó ser amor a primera vista y siempre lo diría.

Era la visita a su tercer orfanato para dar unas simples clases cuando lo vio. Un niño solitario sentado en un rincón del jardín, un niño que más parecía un pequeño querubín mirándole atentamente bailar.

Un niño grande en realidad, tanto que pensó que bien tendría que estar cerca de sus seis o quizás hasta siete años de edad, pero que resultó luego que realmente le faltaban dos meses para llegar a sus seis en verdad.

Choi MinKi se llamaba el niño, más conocido como Ren por todo el lugar de apenas cinco años y diez meses de edad.

Choi MinKi quien, tras una muy larga espera, finalmente ya con sus siete años comenzó oficialmente a formar parte de la vida de los Choi.

.

No fue un cambio fácil por mucho que todos hubieran querido y deseado aquello porque el simple hecho de que un niño ingrese a la vida de cualquiera, tenga la edad que tenga, hace que la vida nunca vuelva a ser tal y como uno la conocía y vivía. No importa cuán grande o independiente el niño en cuestión sea.

Fueron cambios de horarios, fijar días, permisos y horas. Fue cambiar sueños por noches de llantos y salidas románticas a juegos y parques. Fue ceder a juguetes antes que comprar una revista y dejar las comidas rápidas por una buena alimentación saludable. Fue mucho y lo fue todo porque aquello era un sueño hecho realidad al que a pesar de los pormenores nunca habían podido ni querido renunciar y, tras dos años de ajustes y convivencia, los recueros solo eso fueron, recuerdos.

Con un precioso Ren de ya nueve años de edad y dos, casi tres viviendo con elos como familia ellos se sintieron fuertes para intentarlo una vez más y, en esta ocasión, fue tan solo al cabo de diez meses donde con nuevas lágrimas de alegría los tres dieron la bienvenida a alguien más en su hogar.

Choi JinRi, una hermosa niña de gran sonrisa que apodaron Sulli y, quien increíblemente, conforme crecía fue demostrando más y más parecido con el propio TaeMin, siendo pronto la consentida del mayor de los Choi y la protegida de su adorable hermano mayor.

La vida finalmente había comenzado a sonreírles entonces y el amor entre todos ellos solo creció y creció y, era en días como aquel, dónde desde la distancia les protegía con la mirada mientras observaba a un ya adolescente Ren enseñándole a usar su propio viejo **yoyo** -regalo del propio padre de TaeMin cuando les fue presentado como su nieto y un propio tesoro para el chico por lo mismo-, a una pequeña y siempre risueña Sulli, quien solo hacía payasadas mientras se reía a más no poder; cuando él abrazaba y apreciaba todos aquellos años de dolor y vació que sintió porque sabía, muy dentro de él sabía, que sin haber pasado por todo aquello, él no podría entonces valorar tanto como lo hacía todo aquel amor.

Unos brazos firmes apresaron y rodearon su cuerpo desde atrás, contagiándolo de su calidez con aquel simple toque.

—¿En qué piensas cariño?

—En que ahora por fin puedo dejar el pasado ir en paz ya que estoy agradecido con él.

—¿Agradecido? —preguntó MinHo sorprendido.

—Mucho, ¿no lo estás tú? Mira lo que tenemos ahora, mira cuánto hemos logrado —Tae sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a sus niños correrse el uno al otro por todo el jardín.

—No lo había pensado así, amor.

—Yo tampoco, hasta hace poco. Ellos me dieron el último empujón que me faltaba para poder llegar a estar en paz conmigo mismo. Ahora solo veo el pasado como una dura pero necesaria enseñanza, algo que me hace ver con humildad el valor de todo lo que tenemos ahora. Algo que me hace sentir orgulloso de haber superado para poder sentir ahora todo este amor que mi familia me brinda cada día.

—Tienes razón. No sé realmente si tal prueba -como tú le dices- ha sido en verdad necesaria pero sí coincido en que todo lo que hemos pasado nos ha hecho no solo más fuertes sino también más unidos. Nos hemos enamorado dos veces el uno del otro y estaría dispuesto a hacerlo cien veces más por eso...

—¿Qué? —preguntó TaeMin, girándose al sentir de pronto el silencio nervioso de su esposo.

—Por eso quiero darte esto —le dijo, tomando su mano y depositando un peso frío en ella.

—Esto... ¿esto es...?

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Acaso no habían denegado ya?

—Lo hicieron, pero lo volví a intentar y, aquí está. Ahora podemos oficialmente agregar un Choi más.

—Yoogeun... —susurró TaeMin.

—Choi Yoogeun de ahora en más, bebé.

—Oh MinHo...

.

Fue así que su familia finalmente se completó mientras que TaeMin desde entonces, vivió fervientemente cada día, intentando devolver de alguna forma todo el amor que su familia le brindó y recordando con cariño eterno a cada bebé que, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, en su vientre llevó.

.

* * *

 **23/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	29. ZAPATOS (JongTae)

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes grupos del Kpop y sus respectivas empresas, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee TaeMin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Zapatos  
PAREJA: JongTae (JongHyun y TaeMin)  
RATED: T  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Hurt/Confort. ****  
SUMMARY: Continuación de Lilas**

* * *

.

 **ZAPATOS**

.

—No.

—Por favor...

—No.

—Taeeee...

—No iré Sulli. Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas no lo haré.

—¡TaeMin! Vamoooos, sabes lo mucho que he querido conseguir una cita con él ¡por favor!

—Lo siento, Sulli, pero no lo haré. No debiste de haber mentido en eso. No debiste haberle mentido y punto, ¿qué clase de impresión crees que tendrá de ti en cuanto se entere? —dijo TaeMin a su pequeña, caprichosa y revoltosa hermanita. Su, melliza, de hecho.

—Taeeeee...

.

Y la pregunta del millón volvía a surgir una vez más en él.

¡¿Porqué demonios había terminado diciendo que sí?! Ah, cierto, su estúpida debilidad por su mierda -pensó el chico molesto mientras caminaba hacia su tortura.

Llevaba ya una hora vestido de aquella estúpida manera y los últimos cinco minutos caminando incómodamente en aquellos estúpidos **zapatos**. Los odiaba. En realidad, en aquellos momentos él los odiaba a todos y a todo.

La cita ni siquiera había comenzado y él ya estaba listo para volver caminando a pie hasta su casa... literalmente a pie porque esos zapatos iban a terminar pronto en el tacho más cercano y no le importaba ni mierda lo que su estúpida hermana dijera. Aquellas cosas eran unas malditas armas mortales y su hermana estaría mejor sin ellas, eso era seguro.

¡¿Cómo demonios hacían las mujeres para caminar por horas sobre aquellas malditas armas de tortura andantes?!

Sí, estaba divagando y bien lo sabía. Pero, el divagar le ayudaba a TaeMin a no concentrarse en cosas peores, tal y como el creciente y molesto dolor de pies, o en las irrefrenables ganas que sentía aumentar a cada segundo sobre acercarse a ahorcar a su hermana... o incluso sobre el estúpido deseo de haber sido hijo único por primera vez en su corta vida. Algo que en verdad nunca se había imaginado fuera a pensar.

Quizás no debió estar tan metido en su mundo por tanto ya que debido a aquello ni siquiera notó cuando oficialmente su nueva tortura llegó.

—¡Tae!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? —espetó, molesto y sin darse cuenta de que ya no eran los únicos parados allí. Donde sea que ese allí fuese.

—¡Tae... Yeon! —gritó entonces su hermana, la molestia y el temor evidentes en su tono de voz. Su hermano lucía adorable vestido así, se había asegurado de ello pero, si seguía abriendo la boca de esa forma él iba a terminar por arruinar su única oportunidad de salir con su MinHo-oppa.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sulli...

—Ejem... —carraspeó una voz a su izquierda.

—Hola, Tae... Yeon ¿cierto? Un gusto —dijo otra voz ya directa frente a él.

La voz de un chico que lucía algo inquieto y sonriente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente entre el otro chico y él.

¡Joder! ¡Él conocía a ese chico, maldita sea! -gritó TaeMin para sí. El pánico haciendo agujeros en su pobre mente.

—Lo... ejem... Lo siento, yo, estaba distraídoaa, muy distraída —dijo él, aligerando un poco la voz a un tono que sabía le rompería la garganta si hablaba demás y recordando casi justo a tiempo del papel que hacía.

—No, no importa... un gusto, TaeYeon —dijo formal el otro chico. Era alto, flaco, y con unos enormes ojos saltones que brillaban demasiado según él.

—TaeYeon, ellos son MinHo oppa y JongHyun oppa, ¿sí?

—Un gusto —dijeron esta vez ambos.

—El gusto es mío... o-ppas —respondió él, internamente haciendo arcadas ante lo que tendría que decir por horas.

Aquella sería sin dudas una muy larga, larga, tremendamente larga tarde sin lugar a dudas. De hecho, TaeMin ya estaba harto y la cita 'doble' en la que lo había metido su adorable hermanita apenas si estaba por comenzar.

Sonriendo muy falsamente solo había algo en lo que podía pensar, y era que en verdad estaba deseando haber sido hijo único cada vez más y más.

.

Un café. Una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Ver vidriera tras vidriera de ropa que no podía soportar diciendo todos los educados 'Ohh's' y 'Awwws' que pudo tolerar y una caminata al parque hasta donde se habían encontrado para terminar.

Todo eso era lo que un muy molesto TaeMin había tenido que soportar. Molesto con su hermana por haberlo metido en aquello. Molesto con el chico con cara de rana que no paraba de sugerir cosas para poder seguir con su hermanita un poco más. MUUUY molesto con el chico con cara de perro que parecía siempre estarse riendo más de él que CON él. Molesto con el estúpido vestido que se empeñaba en levantarse una y otra vez durante su andar y con el jodido sostén que al no tener busto que lo trabe no hacía más que levantarse y molestarle sin parar, pero por sobre todas las cosas molesto, enojado, furioso con esos, esos estúpidos y malditos zapatos que le estaban destrozando los pies y que le daban ganas de gritar y gritar de dolor, quizás también a punto de hacerle llorar un poco también, quizás, lo que ocurriese primero la verdad.

—Me divertí mucho hoy oppa... —escuchó TaeMin decir a su hermana mientras le veía encaminar al pobre chico unos pasos más allá, dejándole a él allí, incómodamente de pie, parado adolorido junto al chico con cara de perro mojado que no le dejaba de mirar hasta el punto de comenzar a preguntarse si quizás su hermana le hubiera puesto algo raro y horroroso en la cara o algo. Había estado tan molesto con ella que ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar.

Finalmente, harto de todo, él solo se decidió a preguntar. No estaba de humor para más estupideces y era eso o golpearlo hasta que el pobre tipo no se riera más.

—¿Tengo acaso algo en la cara?

—¿Mmm? No, no, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces ¿podrías decirme qué tanto me ves... oppa?

—Yo...

—Has estado haciéndolo durante toda la tarde y la verdad ya me harté. Deja de hacerlo, por favor.

—No puedo evitarlo —se quejó el mayor.

—Pues hazlo de todas formas. No me importa.

—Te ves hermosa pero, ¿sabes? Lo femenino en verdad no te queda.

—Obviamente, no soy una maldit... eh... no soy... no soy, emm, una chica muy femenina, que digamos.

Demonios -pensó TaeMin-. Casi me descubro yo solo. Estúpido, estúpido TaeMin.

—Yaa... seguro que no eres femenina puesto que eres un chico, o no, Tae... ¿Min? ¿Era TaeMin, cierto?

—¿Qu...? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú...?

—Lo siento, de verdad quise decírtelo antes pero... mira, MinHo no tiene ni idea de quién eres realmente y sé que ellos realmente se gustan así que no quería decir nada que hiciera quedar a tu hermana como una mentirosa en su primera cita.

—Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo... —susurró el menor tan abochornado como confuso. Avergonzado muy a su pesar.

—TaeMin, lo siento ¿sí?

—No, eh, no hay problema. Yo... gracias —dijo el menor haciendo una reverencia y de pronto hallándose con que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar ahora ante el chico que recordaba haber visto en algunas clases un poco más avanzadas que las suyas en la parte de música en su escuela. Incómodo.

—Oye, yo, no voy a decir nada ¿sí? pero dile a tu hermana que le diga a MinHo la verdad pronto y... bueno...

—¿Y...? —preguntó TaeMin al ver como se ponía de nervioso el mayor, curioso.

—Yo, quería, esto... ¿quisieras salir conmigo en una cita más?

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡NO! Ni loco, no voy a volver a vestirme de mujer ni aparentar que...

—¡No! No, yo, lo siento, yo... —JongHyun suspiró, olvidándose de todo salvo del chico vestido como una linda niña que tenía enfrente— ¡Quiero, quiero que me acompañes a una cita! Como tú. Quiero una cita contigo, TaeMin. Si, quieres, claro —murmuró al final, con los nervios destrozándole de a poco.

—Ahh, emm, yo...

—Sabes, no importa, está bien igual. Yo, es tarde así que, nos vemos en clases o alg...

—Sí quiero.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó JongHyun deteniendo su parloteo. Asombrado e ilusionado.

—De verdad.

Mirándose ambos se sonrieron, antes de ser horrendamente interrumpidos por la fea de su hermana y el rano ojón.

—¿TaeYeon?

—¿Mmm? ¿Sí?

—Vámonos ya, ya he terminado de hablar con MinHo oppa.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo estaba...

—Estábamos saludándonos también ¿no es así Tae?

—Eh, sí, sí, así es —dijo el menor, cazando la indirecta que le tiraba el mayor y volviendo al tono que debía jugar.

—Oh, bien entonces, ¡nos vamos primero, oppas! —dijo haciéndoles hacer una reverencia a ambos. Prácticamente colgada del pobre brazo de Tae.

—Sííí.

—Las veremos en clases, Sulli. TaeYeon —comentó MinHo como al pasar mientras observaba con sus ojos de huevo duro a la pequeña hermanita de Tae.

—Sulli, Tae, nos vemos.

—Sí, nos veremos oppas.

—Nos vemos JongHyun, oppa. MinHo oppa —dijo entonces, haciendo una nueva reverencia para tratar de ocultar el rubor que podía sentir quemarle en las mejillas—. Adiós —murmuró, tan solo para enseguida darse media vuelta y tomando en el camino la mano de su hermana antes de echar a correr, disfrutando de todo lo que ocurrió aquel día y secretamente esperando ya por su siguiente cita.

Su primera cita como TaeMin tal y como el hombre que sí era... y como el hombre con unas buenas zapatillas.

* * *

 **23/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
